Melancholy Perfection
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Sequel of To Touch You. The grip of the Shadow Realm tightens on the Pharaoh and Yugi wants to fight for his love's freedom. In the midst of their own problems, Ryou seeks help concerning his violent Yami, now Yugi and the Pharaoh have another challenge: Bakura.
1. Never Doubt a Pharaoh

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 1: Never Doubt a Pharaoh

**A/N:**

**Hola! Welcome to the sequel of To Touch You! If you haven't read it, go away, read all 35 chaps then come back. If you have then keep going and please enjoy.**

**As for the name of this one, don't ask, it's subject to change.**

**Robina: You just finished TTY 30seconds ago…you're doing the sequel already?**

**Driven: You better believe it.**

**Robina: Urgh.**

**Driven: Now we have Marik Ishtar doing our disclaiming.**

**Marik: Why aren't I in the story?**

**Robina: We need your Egyptian hotness here.**

**Driven: Yeah plus you haven't been worked into the plot yet.**

**Marik: -sigh- driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

The New Year had come peacefully and Yugi had settled well into grade eleven. It was early February and life was going fairly well. Crash had settled into school and much of the adoption was finalised. The only bad thing, was that Yugi hadn't seen Yami since Christmas. 

"Yugi! Stop ya day dreamin' I need your answers!" Joey nudged his friend.

"Oh sorry, Joey, just thinking about…"

"Yami?" Joey asked, softly.

"Yeah…"Yugi nodded, writing his answers down.

"How long has it been?"

Yugi sighed, "Over a month, put it that way."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm alright. Hey, have you seen Tristan's new TV?"

"HE GOT A NEW TV?"

"Boys, quite please!" The teacher hissed. 

Yugi lowered his voice, "Yes, it's massive!"

"Could've invited me…"

"Hah, sorry, Joey," Yugi laughed.

RING

"Dismissed."

Joey and Yugi walked out of class.

"Guys! Wait!" Tea and Tristan rushed up and walked with them.

"Hey," Yugi smiled.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Tristan asked.

Yugi smiled, "Hanging with Yami!…hopefully…"

"You ever think that maybe…he isn't coming back…that maybe you need to move on?" Tea asked, softly.

Yugi grabbed his backpack then they continued out the door, "No, Tea. I never, ever think that."

He turned out the school gate and began his way home.

Joey sighed, "I hope Yami comes back, for Yugi's sake. Yugi's tryin' to handle it but him an' Yami are close. Yugi needs 'im…"

Tea nodded, "I don't get those two, but I guess they love each other."

Tristan agreed, "Well you've heard Yugi, everyday he's been talking about Yami, saying he'll be back soon…Yugi probably never stops thinking about him."

Yugi sighed, his friends were awesome but they didn't understand his feelings for Yami. It was true, Yugi never stopped thinking about the Pharaoh, the Egyptian royal who had shown him love, but at the same time shown him hatred and the bitter pain of loneliness.

No matter what was happening, Atem was always in his thoughts. Yugi almost hated himself for being so weak that he couldn't peacefully live without the pharaoh. He kept walking, over the icy ground. The snow was melting and would be gone soon. Yugi Mutou absentmindedly, put a hand to the tiny yin-yang charm hanging from his fringe. He twirled the pendant in his fingers and smiled as he reached the game shop.

"Yugi!" He was greeted by a hug from Chris.

"Hey, Crash. Why aren't you at home?"

"I'm helping."

"Yugi! How was school?" Solomon asked from the counter.

"Good. Here I'll take over the shift, gramps, you go home."

"No, no, no, I'm sure you have homework to get done. You go on home, Yugi."

"Alright, I guess I should study for the biology exam."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Yugi waved and left. He got home and walked inside. He threw his bag don and sighed, getting out a multitude of papers and text books. He dumped them on his desk and sat down, "E for biology here I come…" he sighed.

He started reading one of the text books. The young duellist tried desperately to soak in the information, but the concepts all blended together, jumbling up together. He couldn't get his mind off what Tea had said…What if it was true? He glanced down to his notebook, and then foolishly noticed the only thing he'd written was the name 'Atem' surrounded by hearts. Yugi frowned, "Miss you, Pharaoh…"

He kept hoping and wishing that he'd wake up to the Pharaoh's scent next to him, the feeling of his strong hand, holding Yugi's, his soft lips. Yugi bit his lip, "Maybe he's not coming back…"

He pushed the books aside and rested his head on the desk. He put an arm around the Puzzle, hugging against his blue jacket, which was part of his uniform. He yawned, it was only 5 pm but he was just so tired…No doubt Crash would want to play duel Monsters when he got home. He'd beaten a kid at school the other day. Solomon was leaving in two days and he'd be gone for a while. Yugi closed his eyes, he'd been forced to do gym at school, Yugi's talent did not lie in physical activity and his small stature did not aid with the pole vault. Ah, rest…precious sleep...Even Yugi, despite his tiredness was snapped back to reality when he felt his puzzle vibrate for the first time in weeks. It vibrated softly for almost three minutes. Yugi held it, watching, waiting.  
"C'mon…" He urged, he held the puzzle tight as it hummed loudly. He smiled widely as is glowed, bright blue and violet, lighting up the room, "Ah!" He closed his eyes. He was thrown back to the floor with a thud,  
The puzzle tossed violently, then went still as a form came into view and the misty blue fog cleared.

Boots, skin-tight indigo leather pants, two belts, tight black shirt, blue cape, toned body, tri-colour spiked hair and a satisfied smirk gracing a determined face.

Yugi breathed out, and slowly got up off the floor, the two of them stood, silent, not touching at all for at least two minutes before Yami stepped forward and pulled his Hikari, desperately into a strong, tight embrace.

**A/N: **

**Robina: -sarcastic slow clapping- Very good, now write your other YGO fic.**

**Driven: Yaoi hater!**

**Marik: let's take his leather pants!**

**Driven: You shut up or Little Kuriboh will sue!**

**Hope you liked the first chap. Please review ^.^ **


	2. You Just Make The Pain Worse

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 2: You Just Make the Pain Worse

**Robina: Haven't you updated enough tonight?**

**Driven: nup.**

**Hey guys, the prequel I promised you is up. It's 1shot called An Endless Love, let me know what you think.**

Yugi bit his lip hard, and whimpered a little t the Pharaoh's presence. Yugi's body was rigid with emotion, his arms wrapped tightly around the Pharaoh, shaking a little. He swallowed, the lump in his throat refusing to subside, his eyes already wet. Yami inhaled slowly, his violet eyes open, drinking in his hikari…he wanted to say something…but what? What do you say to your boyfriend after you desert him for over a month? After a few moments Yami settled on all he could manage, "I missed you…"

That did it.

All at once, Yugi felt himself decompose and collapse in Atem's arms, at the sound of those words the tears rushed down Yugi's cheeks, his legs gave way underneath him and his weight fell onto Atem. Atem pulled Yugi to the bed, before he fell, and rocked him gently. Yugi buried his head into Atem's shoulder, crying loudly, he gripped Atem's other shoulder, hard. Yami looked down at his Hikari and stroked his fringe, waiting for the tears to stop.  
Finally, Yugi looked up, he began to speak, but choked, he took a breath, "I missed you so much."

Yami gently wiped the tears away from Yugi's perfect face, then smiled, "My precious little hikari."

Yugi shook a little, and then managed a smile. Atem's heart missed a beat at the beautiful sight of Yugi smiling. It lit up the whole room, that sweet smile…it lit up Yami's life.

"I know that you missed me…but why did you cry?" Yami didn't understand.

Yugi sighed, "Tea said you wouldn't come back…"

"But I did…Yugi, I'll always come back for you, without you, I'm nothing…"

Yugi sighed, " I fell for you so fast, you showed me the sky when you let me close, now I'm so terrified of falling to the earth…I can't stand IT."

"Yugi Mutou, I will never let you fall."

Yugi looked up expectantly. Yami got the drift and carefully kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi trembled at the pharaoh's warmth, he was still so tired, all he wanted was too curl up with Yami and sleep.

"Yugi, sweetheart, you need to study," Yami nodded at the desk.

"But…"

"But nothing. Wait here, gorgeous," Yami smiled. He returned after a while with two espressos, he put one in Yugi's hand, "This should help keep you awake."

Yugi took the coffee, it wasn't his favourite drink but Yami mad everything so delicious. He drank it and got up, sitting at his desk. The caffeine kicked in after a little while and he began to read the text book again.

Yami downed his own coffee and leaned back on the bed, watching his light. Yugi's eyes scanned the book, drinking in details. He was smart and Yami hated knowing he may have to pull Yugi away from school. Yami continued to watch his little Yugi, he looked so cute, concentrating on the book and writing down notes. Atem felt his own heartbeat quicken and he smiled. After a while. Yugi looked up and choked, "You came back."

"Of course I did."

"I'm just trying to get to grips with it."

"I wasn't away THAT long was I?"

"Five weeks," Yugi whispered.

"Oh, Yugi. Fuck," Yami jumped up and put his arms around Yugi, "I'm so sorry, baby…"

Yugi felt awkward, "Why are you apologising?"

"I've fucked your whole life up…so much, babe…urgh," Yami frowned, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?" Yugi dropped his pen.

"All of this…the confusion, he pain, the waiting, you didn't deserve it, but now…I'm going to make it better."

"Not before we…"

"Free me?"

"Yeah…"

"You still sure you're up for that?"

"I've told you, yes I am. I'll do whatever it takes."

Yami smiled, "Thanks gorgeous."

Yugi blushed a little and squeezed Yami's hand.

"Yugi, I don't want to upset you but would you mind if I rested?"

"Course not, go ahead," Yugi nodded, seeing pain in Yami's face, then kissed his Yami's cheek. Atem smiled before lying on Yugi's bed, and closing his eyes.

Yugi finished his work, as best as he could, then heard Solomon get home, Chris behind, chatting Solomon's ears off about cards. Yugi got up, took a glance at Yami, who'd fallen asleep, then rushed out to the lounge.

"HE'S BACK!" Yugi grinned, as Solomon and Crash walked in.

"Who's back?"

"Yami!"

"Awesome!" Crash grinned, not really understanding exactly where it was that Yami kept going.

Solomon smiled, "Where is he?"

"Sleeping…"Yugi mumbled, "He's in pain…"

"Did he say so?" Solomon asked.

Yugi just sighed, "I can tell."

"What do you want for dinner, Yugi?"

"I'm not hungry…"Yugi muttered.

"Tell me if you are, alright Yugi?" Solomon said.

Yugi stayed quiet.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Solomon asked, concerned.

Yugi hesitated then nodded, "I just want to rest…"

"Alright, Yugi, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks…"Yugi said, then walked back to his room.

Crash frowned, he didn't understand. Yami and Yugi were in love…so why was Yugi always unhappy? Crash loved Yugi, he was his idol, and practically his big brother…he didn't like Yugi being sad. When Yami was around, Yugi seemed happy, but then Yami just abandoned him again, no one knowing when he'd be back. If he really cared about Yugi, wouldn't he stick around?

Crash walked to his room, he took out a homework sheet and began putting spelling words into sentences. He was just trying to live normally, he'd been through too much, but that didn't make him special, people everywhere went through so much more. Crash did not feel sorry for himself, he did however wish that Yugi wasn't sad. For the past few weeks, every night he'd hear Yugi's door close and a few minutes later, crying would echo though the wall. 

Crash always put his pillow over his head, to block it out, but sometimes he wished that whatever made Yugi sad would go away…It felt so strange, seeing Yugi so happy in the daytime, and when it came to night, he'd cry his eyes out, sure that no-one could hear him.

Yugi walked into his room, ignored the papers on his desk and took of his shoes and jacket, so he was in a white shirt and his school pants. He curled up on his bed, next to the sleeping pharaoh. Yami opened his eyes a little, pulled Yugi close, then closed them again. Yugi bit his lip, he hated the way he depended on Yami, but he loved the way Yami made him feel.

**A/N:**

**Driven: I am a peanut butter ninjahhh!  
Robina: I am a vegemite ninjahhh!  
Driven: And together, we're hi-5!  
Marik: driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does.**

**Please review **


	3. Skin Deep Meaning, Soul Deep Scars

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 3: Skin Deep Meaning, Soul Deep Scars

**A/N:**

**Robina: Oh So you have the time to update this, but you haven't updated Love's Puppet? -glares-**

**Driven: -anime style sweatdrip- hehehehehe about that…**

**Robina: If I had that gun I use to threaten you, you'd be shot!**

**Driven: Then who would write Love's Puppet?**

**Robina: Oh touché.**

**Driven: Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock this party.**

(Saturday, 9:30 am) 

"When do we leave?" Yugi asked, following the Pharaoh into the bathroom, where the latter began brushing his teeth. Yugi sat on the bench.

Yami spat out foam and looked up, "Leave to where?"

Yugi frowned, "The Shadow Realm."

Yami chuckled, finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth and said, "You needn't be so keen, Aibou. There is much to be dealt with before that is considered," The pharaoh took some face wash and began to wash his face, he was getting so accustomed to a routine.

As he rinsed his face with water Yugi said nervously, "But what happened to freeing you?"

Yami dried his face and looked at his light, "Have you forgotten about Ryou? If he's saying he has a millennium spirit, then something must be done!"

Yugi played with the buttons of his blue pyjama shirt and said quietly, "Is that more important?"

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's blonde fringe and whispered, "You know it's not. Aibou, we cannot rush into anything, we must approach with a plan."

Yugi sighed, the pharaoh's deep violet eyes making him see reason, "You're right."

Yami smiled, "C'mon, get ready for the day," He kissed Yugi, softly, and left to get changed.

Yugi brushed his teeth, all the while thinking about what Yami had said. He went to his room, dressed in his blue skinny jeans and a close fitted black shirt and sneakers. He walked to the lounge where Yami was sitting, in his favourite pair of black leather and a grey shirt. Yugi sat next to him and used the remote to turn the TV off.

"Not that I as watching that or anything," Yami pursed his Egyptian lips at Yugi. Yugi moved so he was straddling Yami.

"And now you're watching me."

Yami smirked, remembering that they were the only ones home; he put a hand to Yugi's waist. Yugi watched the pharaoh lick his lips, absentmindedly; Yugi kissed him quickly, catching the pharaoh by surprise. Yami didn't pull away, in shock though, he'd missed Yugi too much for that. He clutched him close at the familiar taste of his Aibou's tongue. Yugi quickly flicked his tongue in and out of Yami's mouth, teasing him, before widening his lips so they could kiss properly. Yugi closed his eyes, letting Yami's tongue caress his own  
Yami stroked Yugi's neck, as his Hikari's tongue began to fight for dominance, intensifying the kiss.

Yugi gently broke away so he could look at Yami, "You really are sexy, y'know that?"

Yami just smiled, "You're gorgeous Yugi," The pharaoh whispered, running his hand down and gently squeezing Yugi's ass.

Yugi tensed a little at the advancement, before kissing his Yami. After a little while, the two boys broke away from each other and moved so that Yugi was leaning on Yami's chest and Yami's head was resting on Yugi's.

"Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" Yugi's soft eyes glanced up.

"Once or twice…but y'know if you'd like, you could remind me…" Yami gently tugged on a bit of Yugi's fringe.

Yugi nuzzled into Yami's chest and pulled himself up a little, onto Yami's lap, he spoke softly into Yami's ear, "I love you, I love the way your jaw tenses for a second when you kiss me…I love how you act polite and friendly to everyone and then when you look at me your expression changes, I love how you read me and always know what I'm thinking…I love your abs," Yugi blushed a little at the last one, gently bit Atem's earlobe, making his Yami smile, and continued, "I love the way you smiled, just then, I love how you remind me of a shadow, Yami…I never was scared of my shadow, I love it, for it follows me everywhere and never betrays me, I know that you are the same…I love you."

Yami put a finger to Yugi's lips, "Yugi…"

Yugi frowned, "Yes, Mo Hitori No Boku?"

"I love you too," He kissed his Hikari.

A little while later, the two of them removed themselves from the lounge, after Yami had said, "As amazing as you are, Aibou, we can't make out all day."

Yugi pouted, "We can't."

"Nope, and don't give me that look."

They got up, and Yugi checked his phone, seeing he'd received a text, not two minutes ago.

Hey, Yugi. Could you meet me, perhaps at the Milk Bar? Thank you.  
-Ryou.

Atem read over Yugi's shoulder and nodded. Yugi replied. 

I'll be there in a moment.  
-Y.

They walked to the milk bar and sat down with Ryou, who looked extremely nervous and was wearing a loose white shirt and light blue jeans and lace ups. He waved, "Hey Yugi…" He looked at Yami, confused, "Is he your…Sennen spirit," He wasn't sure if he was able to speak directly to the strange male sitting awfully close to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. Yami spoke, "Hello, Ryou, I am Atem, but you can call me Yami, most people do."

Ryou nodded, "Alright, well, hi…Yami…"

Yugi put his hand on the table and Yami, instinctively threaded his fingers through Yugi's.

Ryou frowned, "You two are close."

Yugi smiled, "We're together if that's what you mean."

Ryou swallowed, nervously, "Sorry, I'm just shocked…my Millennium spirit is so scary and yours is…your boyfriend, it's strange."

"Scary?" Yugi asked.

Ryou hesitated, "Scary. Yes, terrifying…I'm not sure if it's good or bad that he can now have his own form…it was scary enough when he took control of me…I couldn't run, I was just completely repressed to nothing by him…but now…now he can hurt me and not worry about himself, I can't get away," Ryou rushed through, blurting out more than he wanted to.

Yami thought for a moment, "Ryou, I need you to explain things a little slower, can you do that?"

Ryou nodded shakily and wiped a little sweat from his brow, fiddling with his millennium ring, "I…think we should go somewhere private…."

Yugi thought about it, "I know a place…you ready?"

They nodded and Yugi led his Yami and the nervy British boy into the forest that Yugi and Yami had had a snowball fight in, where the snow was melting.

"Why are we here?" Yami asked.

Ryou walked in a little further, he'd never wanted to show anyone what he was about to show these two boys. They followed.

Ryou answered Yami's question, "This is how it started…" he looked at them with sad brown eyes and lifted up his loose white shirt. His torso was pale and would have been like any other average one, were it not for the horrible scars blemishing it.

Yami's eyes widened for a moment and he looked away. Yugi made a soft whimper and bit his lip. Ryou just sighed.

**A/N: **

**Robina: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Well, Ryou's coming into the story more now. Yay for my sexy Ryou-bunny. –hugs-**

**Please review.**


	4. The Future is Uncertain

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 4: The Future is…Uncertain…

**A/N: Sorry, for the wait. My so called bestie, Evil Robina had me working to the bone, updating Love's Puppet. –dies- Anyway, just read on. Robina, I hate you :D**

**Robina: You do not!  
Driven: Shut the hell up.  
Robina: Driven owns nothing.**

Sometime after Yugi had recovered from shock and Yami had reopened his eyes, Ryou began to tell his story. He let his shirt back down, and sat down, the others across from him.

"I was…writing a letter to my sister…in my room, when I felt this horrible stabbing pain…and I…" Ryou's breathing got heavier and he bit his lip, trying to form the painful memory into words.

"Take your time, it's alright, Ryou," That was Yami, watching Ryou's stressed expression.

Ryou's eyes darted around, nervously for a few more minutes before he continued, "It was my Millennium Ring…it…urgh, somehow it embedded itself in my chest…"

Yugi gulped, shaking a little, Yami soothed his boyfriend and nodded at Ryou to continue.

Ryou sighed, "But…that wasn't the scary part, the scary part was…the voice."

"Voice?" Yugi frowned.

Ryou nodded shakily and went on, "I've tried my best to block it out…but I still hear those same words, echo through me…over and over…"

"What are the words?" Atem asked. Yugi blocked his ears.

Ryou shrugged, "This voice…it just announced that I was to be its host…"

Yami nodded, "When did you first meet your Yami?"

Ryou thought for a moment, "Hmm, about two months ago…he uses Bakura as his own name."

"So we call him 'Bakura'?" Yugi frowned.

"It's the best way to differentiate," Yami explained, "Because we can't call him Yami, because most of our friends use that name for me…Ryou, how often does he leave the ring as a separate body?"

"He's only done it three times, and the first time it was barely for a few minutes, the longest he's made it is about half a day…urgh what a scary day that was…"

"Has he hurt you?" Yugi gasped.

"Not as such, he just enjoys terrifying me…"

"He doesn't sound very strong yet…it's interesting…has he uh…possessed you since he first made his own form?"

"No, that's one good thing…" Ryou shook his head.

"Ryou, Yugi and I have to go, but I want you to call us if anything happens."

"Really?" Ryou asked, he smiled a little, at the support…these gys really cared.

"Yes," Yami nodded, "If he appears, even just for a moment, you must call us, at any time, we'll come and we'll help you in anyway that we can. For now, we have to go. We'll see you soon, Ryou," Atem waved, leading Yugi away.

"Bye, guys…um…thanks for all your help."

XXXXXX

Yami and Yugi walked in. Solomon was rushing around packing his suitcase, Crash was asleep on the mat, which was perfectly normal for him. Yugi and Yami went to the room they now shared and sat down.

"What are we going to do, Yami?" Yugi almost sobbed, racking his brain.

Yami squeezed his shoulder, "I don't know, baby…I don't know."

Yugi frowned, "I've never heard you be so uncertain before…you really are confused, aren't you?"

Yami sighed and pulled Yugi into his chest, he stroked his hair and mumbled, "Yeah…yeah I am, Aibou. We'll help Ryou, we have to…that poor guy."

"Yeah…"

They sat quietly for a while, Yami nuzzling Yugi's hair a little, before Yugi finally spoke, "Atem…What Ryou's going through must be horrible, to have another half that wants to hurt you…I'm so glad **you** are my Yami…"

Atem smiled at his little Yugi and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad **you're** my Hikari."

"Boys, I'd like to talk with you, if you wouldn't mind," Solomon knocked on the door.

Yugi and Yami walked to the kitchen, still holding hands, where they sat down with Solomon.

"What is it Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Yami and Yugi, you two have plans before you uh...leave yes?"

"Yes," that was Yugi,

"It is presumed that these plans may take a while, yes?"

"Yes," that was Yami.'

"Yami cannot just stay at home…"

"What are you saying?" Yami frowned.

Solomon procrastinated, "It took a lot of work to get you forms, and I hope you don't mind having a slightly different name than you would've liked…also…I sort of guessed your age…"

"Wait what?" Yami pressed.

"I decided to just say it was the same as Yugi's that way you'd be with him…"

"What in Ra's name are you talking about?" Yami pursed his lips.

"I decided to take the liberty of enrolling you as a Junior at Domino High School!"

"YOU WHAT?" Yami growled.

Yugi just grinned, bouncing up and down, "Oh, Pharaoh! Isn't this great?" He squeezed the pharaoh tight, grinning widely. He let go when he noticed Yami's expression.

Without another word, Yami got up and went to Yugi's room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Solomon sighed.

Yugi shook his head, "No Gramps, it's a good idea…Yami's just surprised I guess."

Yugi walked to his room, where Yami was laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Pharaoh."

"Hey, Angel," Yami watched Yugi sit next to him.

Yugi played with Yami's hair, "Why are you angry?"

"Yugi, I'm not angry…"

Yugi laid down next to his Yami and cuddled up to him, "Then why'd you storm off?"

"Scared."

"Of?"

"Yugi…I'm not exactly the best at social interactions…now I'm being told I'm going to school…schools…they're just full of people…I'm okay with your friends because I trust them…but…I don't know if I can handle it…"

Yugi bit his lip, "Handle what?"

"The idea…of having other people near you…I'm a pharaoh, I don't like to share, Aibou."

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami, "Is that all?"

"I don't want to have to sit in class all day…"

Yugi laughed, "No one does, but we have to. Gramps is right, it's for the best, and you'd get forced to by law anyway."

"Yeah, yeah I guess…so."

"You still angry?"

Yami shrugged, "Yes, a little…but I've got to give it a go. Can't be too hard…when do I start?"

"Gramps said you were already enrolled, so…tomorrow I guess."

"Urgh…"

"I think it'll be great."

"Why is that?"

Yugi smiled and sucked on the skin of Yami's neck for a moment, before saying, "Because I'll get to have you with me all the time."

Yami hugged Yugi close and laughed, "Y'know, baby, suddenly the idea of school is a pretty damn good one…"

**A/N:**

**Driven: There ya go! There I'twas!  
Robina: o.0  
Okay, yes I know it was shorter than usual, but I'm very busy tonight, lots of commitments outside school…speaking of school I forgot to do my maths homework (screw that). It's currently 12:15 a.m. and I would love some sleep as I have school tomorrow, so if you complain about the length of this chapter, I'll kill you with Pyro, my flamethrower, because it's lucky I updated at all, urgh imagine how bad it'll be when I get a job…  
Anyway, please review, it'd really make me happy. Thanks.**


	5. My Prized Possession

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 5: My Prized Possession 

**A/N: Sorry if this is put up late, but I'm in the midst of several other things. **

**Marik: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: EXCEPT YOU! –glomps-  
**

Monday morning Yami was packing a new backpack, black of course, with schoolbooks and putting on a uniform. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, "Goody…"

Yugi, who was doing up his jacket button, walked up behind Yami and hugged him, "This'll be great, hey, Pharaoh?"

"Heh…I hope so…"

Yugi smiled and walked off, grabbing his backpack. Yami brushed his fringe and put gel on the tips of his hair, like he'd seen Yugi do. 

The two of them said goodbye to Solomon who was leaving on his cruise that day, and they left.

XXXXXXX

"Yami?" Joey snorted, "What are you doin' 'ere?"

Yami bit his lip, "Urmm…apparently I go to school now…"

"Bahahahaha!" That was Tristan.

Yugi laughed a little as well. Yami looked so bewildered and confused.

"Oh hey, you two," Ryou came up, "Good to see you."

"Hey Ryou," they said, as Ryou sat with them, "School, Yami?"

"Yup…" Yami sighed.

"Don't be so upset! Here show me your timetable, I wonder what classes we have together…" Yugi smiled.

Yami handed Yugi the timetable and Yugi read it, "Hmm. We have Ancient History together…oh and Math! Um, you have English in a different class than me though…damn. I see you're taking Chemistry while I do Biology…"

"Yes! You're in my chemistry class! We get to blow thing up together!" Joey held his hand up for a hi-five. 

Yami hi-fived him and muttered, "Goody…"

Yugi gave the timetable back as the bell rang. 

XXXXXX 

Yugi's class before lunchtime was English, so when it was time for lunch he went to the table where they usually sat. Yami was a few metres away, a big group of girls around him.

"Wow, he's so good looking," Yugi heard one whisper.

"So, What's your name, new guy?"

"Uh…Yami…now I'd really like to lea…"

"You got a girlfriend, Yami?" One asked daringly.

Yugi frowned…_Who does she think she is?_

Yami swallowed what was he meant to say? "Uh...not exactly…"

The same girl kept giggling, with her friends watching excitedly all whispering about Yami's good looks. She stepped forward, "So how 'bout you and me go on a date, yeah?"

Yugi walked forward and slipped his arms around Yami from behind. He stood on the tips of his toes, putting his head on Yami's shoulder. A few girls gave each other strange looks and slapped their hands to their mouths as Yugi kissed Yami's neck, making the Pharaoh smile in surprise. Yugi glared at the girl who'd addressed his Yami, "He's taken."

The girls gave each other awkward looks and dispersed, muttering about gay guys.

"MY Yami," Yugi frowned.

"Yes, I'm YOUR Yami," Yami chuckled, letting Yugi lead him to the table.

Yami sat on the table with Yugi, who was leaning on his shoulder, enjoying his time with Yami. Ryou was eating a sandwich, Tea was plaiting strings together and Joey and Tristan were sitting around being Joey and Tristan.

"So how are you liking school, Yami?" Tristan asked.

"It's like a jail cell…full of strange girls."

"Huh?"

Yami laughed, "Oh, just something that happened before."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I didn't think it was funny."

"What was it?" Tea asked, pulling more strands of thread from nowhere and started plaiting them.

"Yami got ambushed by some bitches," Yugi seethed, he hardly ever swore.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, "Chill, Yugi."

Joey threw an apple core at them, "Oi, lover boys! 'Nough with the porn show!"

Yugi blushed and Yami stuck his tongue out at Joey sarcastically and kissed Yugi, laughing.

XXXXXX

The Yami and his Hikari walked in from school, throwing their bags down near the doorway, disregarding the usual house rules of being tidy, as Solomon was away and Crash was at after school day-care to make things easier for Yugi.

"What do you want for dinner, Yugi?" Yami asked, taking his boots off. Yugi pulled of his sneakers and replied.

"You don't have to make anything, Yami, we'll get pizza later on."

"Okay, sounds good," Yami smiled, relieved at not having to cook.

"So how did you like school?" Yugi asked, grabbing to cans of soda from the fridge and pulling Yami to the couch.

"It was horrible and I would've hated it…"

"Would've?"

"How could I hate it? I get to see my Yugi."

Yugi laughed and sipped his soda, "You're amazing Yami."

"I know," Yami joked, opening his own drink can.

"Ryou seems a little less stressed."

"Yeah…" Yami laughed, "You were getting jealous today."

Yugi blushed, "You used to get jealous too."

"Yeah but when I get jealous it's scary…when you do it, it's cute."

Yugi sighed at that, "Hey! I can be scary!"

"Phft, you cannot!"

Yugi jumped to his feet, "ROOOAAAARRRR!" He screamed out, trying to sound scary.

Yami waited a moment then cracked up laughing, loudly at his Hikari, "Wow, that's scary!"

"Don't use sarcasm on me, Yami!" Yugi smiled a little and sat back down.

"Scary doesn't suit you, angel," Yami said, still laughing.

"Anyway, so what if I got jealous?"

"I dunno, it was just kinda cute...that's all, and when you kissed me that was priceless!" Yami kept laughing.

Yugi decided to tease Yami, "Well then, if you find me kissing you funny, then I'm not sure, I want to guess you again…"

Yami played along, "Yugi I meant the girls' expressions were priceless. You know I love it when you kiss me, you little idiot."

"Humph!" Yugi pretended to sulk, knowing Yami wasn't taking him seriously.

"Yugi don't sulk, it's unbecoming of you."

"Well, I'm not feeling very important at the moment!" Yugi pursed his lips, joking around.

Yami gave in to Yugi's charades, "You dummy," He pulled Yugi towards him.

Yugi gave him a bored expression, "Hi."

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi…" Yami mused.

"Yami, Yami, Yami," Yugi retorted.

Yami was tired of Yugi's fake complaints. He turned Yugi's head and looked him in the eyes, "Okay, then Yugi, if I don't like you kissing me, then do it…"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me," Yami dared him.

"Oh you're on!" Yugi laughed, pushing Yami down and licking the Pharaoh's lips.

"Urgh, Yugi, you're terrible at this," Yami joked, loving every bit of it.

"I know right?" Yugi grinned sucking gently on Yami's bottom lip and licking the top one.

"Mmm, Yugi, okay, I give in…you're great at this…" Yami moaned into Yugi's mouth as he kissed him hard.

"Is 'great' the best you can do?" Yugi asked, unbuttoning Yami's jacket and pulling it off, nibbling at his collar bone.

"Ah…oh Ra…Yugi, you know you're more than 'great'…ahh…"

"Oh am I?" Yugi gave Yami an innocent look and started unbuttoning Yami's shirt.

"Yugi…" Yami let Yugi pull his shirt off him. Yugi kissed Yami's chest, then moved back to his mouth, letting his tongue fight with his lover's.

"Now tell me how terrible I am at kissing," Yugi giggled, he put a hand on Yami's chest and gently played with his nipple.

"Nnnghh…ohh Yugi…Yugi babe…" Yami heard himself moan as Yugi licked his earlobe.

Yugi gave up on arguing, "Yami…mmm."

"Yugi, my Angel," Yami played with Yugi's hair.

"Oh…Yami," Yugi moaned a little too loudly.

"What the hell? Guys! Seriously?" That was Crash, standing in the doorway, staring at the shirtless Pharaoh with the moaning teen boy on top of him.

"Shit!" Yugi swore for the second time that day and blushed brightly, getting up. Yami sheepishly reached for his shirt, cursing under his breath.

"What's with you guys?" Crash gave them a weird look and walked to his room.

"Remind me to lock the door of the next room we make out in…" Yugi scowled.

**A/N:**

**Marik: -can't breathe-  
Driven: -still hugging-**

**Okay, guys, I don't write for nothing. If you're one of those people who read and don't review, then what's your problem? The words 'please review' aren't in my chapters for decoration. I do ACTUALLY want reviews. I'm not kidding. Anyway, I don't want to rant for too long but seriously, if you read, you review I can't improve without your help.  
Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 6: Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone

**A/N:**

**Heyheyhey. Thanks for the reviews, it's appreciated. **

**Marik: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Yeah sure, whatever…**

As the bell rang, Yami walked to his class. It was his second day at school and he was already despising it. Hopefully it'd all be over soon. He got to English and sat down. As the teacher began prattling about punctuation, Yami felt something hit the beck of his head. He frowned and grabbed it off the ground. A note.

Hey, Yami. Yugi isn't in this class…you sure you don't wanna go out? X

He turned around, the girl from yesterday. She had tanned skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He glared at the note and scribbled a reply on it.

I'm sure.

He slammed it down quiet loudly on her desk, making her jump, then turned around in his own seat.

He wasn't used to sitting for so long. The classroom was small and stuffy, it was horrible. He felt someone tap his back.

"What?" Yami growled.

"Hah, you can't be serious about him. He's Yugi Muto. He's a little dweeb."

"No, no he isn't," Yami sighed and turned back to his worksheet.

"Is it true you guys live together? He must be pretty paranoid about losing you, hey?"

"It's not like that," He didn't turn around.

"Sounds like it."

He rolled his eyes. _Foolish girl, you know nothing of love. Of course I live with Yugi, you moron. Urgh…what's that pain? _The pharaoh gritted his teeth as he began to ache all over. _Argh, damn…not this…Why does it hurt so badly? I've been fine for days…  
_

When it was finally lunchtime Yami's head was pounding and he managed to stumble to where his friends were already siting around the table.

Yugi noticed immediately, "Yami! What's happened?"

Yami exhaled shakily, "It…it hurts…"

"What's wrong with him?" Tristan frowned.

Yugi sighed, rubbing Yami's back, "This is what happens when he can't keep his own form…"

"Is he okay?" Tea asked as Yami bit his lip down hard to stop from screaming at the pain ripping him apart from the inside out.

"No…" Yugi whimpered, "Urgh, he can't get permission to sign out because grandpa isn't home…what can we do?"

Yami gave Yugi an apologetic look.

"I've got it! If Yami has a note, saying he has to sign out, they'll have to let him. Tea you write one," Joey nudged her.

"Good idea!" Yugi grinned.

Tea sighed, "Urgh, fine, only because it's for you guys," She grabbed her note pad and forged a note in flowing hand writing, then signed it with what she hoped Solomon's signature looked like and gave it to Yami, "Here."

"I have a dentist appointment?"

"Best I could do," She shrugged.

"It'll do, Thank you, Tea," Yugi smiled.

Yami nodded at Yugi's necklace, "I think I could get hurt if I run out of energy and don't have your puzzle near me…"

"Oh, of course," Yugi realised, taking off his necklace and slipping it around his boyfriend's neck, "Here, Pharaoh."

Yami said goodbye to his friends and walked to the admin building where they allowed him to sign out. He walked home and opened the door; he closed it before collapsing on the floor.

_I can't keep this up much longer…but if I'm not around, will Yugi be okay?_

He remember once a while ago, when he'd been in pain he'd screamed out: Damn you, Pegasus. Why had he used that name? Pegasus…Yami knew he had something to do with this all, but something told him there was a much bigger picture…the nightmares had stopped recently, maybe that was just because he'd been holding Yugi tighter than normal at night.

_I'm useless, Yugi can't depend on me, for a thing… _Yami sighed, heaving himself from the floor, the aching pain riveting through him. He somehow managed to stumble to their room. He laid on Yugi's bed, knowing that soon, that damned Millennium Puzzle would capture him back, leaving him to walk empty soul rooms, and down dark halls, encountering all kinds of pain, until he could see his Angel again.

The pain began to numb as he felt himself fade. It was a horrible feeling, he could feel himself being torn away from his body, he held a hand in front of his eyes and watched his skin disappear, he closed his eyes, the strange pain began to fade…

XXXXXXX

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh I'm home!" Yugi ran inside, Crash was doing homework at the table.

Yugi frowned, and walked to his room…his millennium puzzle was on the bed. He changed into black jeans and a blue shirt.

"Oh Yami…" He sighed, and put his bag down. Hopefully the Egyptian had been getting rest. He grabbed the puzzle and hugged it, "I really hope you can feel this Yami…" He smiled a little, knowing he couldn't.

Usually Yami's appearance process was long and drawn out, but this time, it happened all most immediately…usually Yami would be standing, looking powerful, but this time, he was laying slumped, looking hurt.

"YAMI!" Yugi gasped, "It's bad this time! Isn't it?"

Yugi heard Yami's voice…**Yeah…it is bad…Yugi…**

"You aren't talking…" Yugi kept looking at Yami, "Holy! You're almost transparent…"

**I'd bet you're the only person who can see me right now…**

"Are we communicating telepathically?"

**Sort of…it's too hard for me to get my own body.**

"So if I just think things…can you tell what I'm saying to you?"

**You have to direct the thoughts at me, like look at me, when you say it…I think, otherwise we'd be saying gibberish.**

_Is it working?_

**Yes that's it!**

Yugi looked at Yami, he looked so weak, so strange, he reached out to hug him. As his finger brushed Yami's chest, it almost dipped through his skin. _What the hell…I can't touch you?_

**I'm sorry Yugi, this was the best I could do.**

_Argh, my poor Yami…How long do you think you'll be like this?_

**I don't know, honey…I'm sorry.**

_Don't apologise, I'm just glad you're okay…um, could you maybe tell me about the Shadow Realm?_

**Not giving up, are you, Angel? **Yami smiled a little and lifted himself onto the bed, were he sat.

_No. _Yugi smiled.

**I don't want to talk about it…**Yami shrugged.

Yugi again, went to touch Yami, he drew his hand back, remembering he couldn't. _Ha…I can't even hold your hand. That…really…sucks…hah, I'm used to being able to pull you over to me and to hold you and kiss you, but now…it's like you really are nothing…_

Yami could see the pain in Yugi's face, the poor little guy looked like he was about to cry… **Don't be sad, my little Hikari…even if I can't touch you, I love you.**

Yugi blinked tears away before they got the chance to fall and looked at Yami. When Yami usually told Yugi he loved him, Yugi would hug him, or maybe give him a kiss, but this time…all he could do was reply and give him that look that said the same as his words. _I love you too. Yami, I don't understand…everything's getting worse, screw school, screw everything else. Let's put us first, let's solve OUR issues. Please, please, please, Yami…_

**That's not how it works, Yugi.**

Yugi scowled, "WELL IT SHOULD BE!" He bursted out and rushed from the room, slamming the door. He grabbed his leather jacket and went to leave the house.

"Yugi? Yugi where are you going?" Crash asked as his 'brother' left.

"Shut up, Chris," Yugi snapped, as he left.

**A/N:**

**Marik: Nice to see Yugi is unhappy!**

**Driven: I don't know why I love you so much…I really don't…**

**As always, if you read you review, it takes five seconds. Thankyou **


	7. Had Enough

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 7: Had Enough

**A/N:**

**Oh dear, it looks like driven is too lazy to do a proper A/N. **

Yami sighed. He got up. No wonder Yugi was upset, he was getting so stressed, he didn't deserve all this worry and pain…Yami, still in his spirit form walked outside. Yugi was sitting on the porch swing, staring out at the night. Yami sat down.

_*Fuck off.*_

**Is that what you want?**

Yugi shot him an evil glance. _I don't know what I want anymore._

**Well, I know what I want… **Yami glanced up at his hikari, who was still frowning.

_Oh yeah? What might that be?_

**To be with you, of course. **

Yugi sighed at Yami… _But it's not that simple, nothing ever is…when we met, we fell in love and you promised never to leave me…now I'm being told that there's a chance that things aren't gonna be like that… and my dreams …it's like they're the only time when we can be together but lately…I can't sleep, I have to lay awake at night, crying…thinking about you…_

Yami so badly wanted to hug his Angel, he frowned. **Yugi…my gorgeous little Yugi…**

Yugi looked at Yami tears glistening in his wide purple eyes… _You're gorgeous Yugi, your precious Hikari…I feel so special when you say stuff like that, even now your words make my heartbeat speed ridiculously…you make me weak, you bring me down to nothing…but at the same time you make me feel so amazing…argh I don't know how you do it…but you do…_

**Please come inside, honey. **

Yugi nodded and they walked inside, and back to Yugi's room.

It wasn't long after that that Yami disappeared back inside the puzzle, with a sigh, Yugi took the artefact in his arms and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Yugi was getting ready for school. He made Crash his lunch, and packed his bag.

"Have you finished breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks, Yugi," Crash smiled, handing the empty bowl back and taking his bag, "Okay I'm going, see you later," He waved and walked out.

Yugi waved as he left, then washed up the bowl. He got changed out of his pyjamas into his uniform, and then buckled up his collar, slipping the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Another day…another…wait, I don't earn money at school," Yugi sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Yugi walked inside, school had been typical, a little boring but nothing bad. Crash was in his room, doing homework. Yugi flicked the TV on but didn't stay to watch it. He walked into his room, dumped his bag down and undid his collar started to take off his jacket, he threw it across the room to where his dirty clothes went, then he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Stop right there," A deep voice said behind him. Yami. He put his arms around Yugi from behind and pulled him closely against his body. Yami moved Yugi's hands and started undoing the buttons himself.

"Y…Yami," Yugi bit his lips, feeling his legs go weak, "You're back…"

"Yeah but it hurts a bit, Yugi," Yami nodded, "Now shut the hell up."

Yugi was about to protest but he said nothing as Yami tore his shirt from him and kissed his neck passionately.

Yugi was dazed. He tilted his head up and the pharaoh, who was still behind him, pushed him against the wall. Yami tilted Yugi's head so his neck wasn't straining and kissed his mouth hungrily. He ran his hands all over Yugi's chest, finally one of them rest on one of Yugi's nipples, he used the other to pull Yugi closer to his own body.

The pharaoh sucked on the boy's neck and then spun him around so they could be face to face. He put a hand at the back of Yugi's head and kept the other one on his chest, he kissed his hikari, hard, running his tongue around the warm inside of his mouth, pushing against his Yugi's tongue, in a fight for dominance. Yugi broke away gasping, "What…what are you doing?"

Yami thought for a moment, "Hmmm…I'm kissing my sexy boyfriend."

"Yami…I…have to do homework!"

Yami kissed Yugi's neck and smirked, "Hey Yugi?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Shut the hell up," Yami kissed him and at the same time tugged gently on his nipple, squeezing it, erupting a loud moan from Yugi, "That's what I thought…"

Yami was being so controlling and Yugi…well he should've been freaked out, but actually it was kind of exciting…and really sexy. The way Yami smiled at him, letting him know he wasn't mad, he just wanted him.

Yami pulled Yugi to the bed, "Yugi, I hate to be so straightforward but…suck me off."

Yugi smiled a little and kissed Yami, "You're fun today…"

"Just do it!" Yami pleaded, his hips bucking up a little, because of his erection. He sat up and Yugi got on the floor on his knees. Yugi tore the pants from Atem and then his underwear.

Yami was hard and looking at Yugi waiting desperately for his problem to be fixed.

Yugi licked the tip and ran his finger down it making Yami shudder. Yami growled, "Yugi, I'm fucking horny, when I say suck me off, don't mess around."

Yugi giggled a little, "Yes pharaoh."

He put his mouth over the erection already leaking pre-cum, he sucked it hard moving his head up and down it quickly, slowing down then speeding up.

Yami pushed his hips up, "Yugi! Oh…yes, Yugi…mmm, Yugi baby…"

Yugi smiled, Yami really was sexy. He stopped sucking and licked the penis up and down, when Yami moaned again, Yugi returned to sucking it, not minding as Yami screamed his name quite loudly.

Finally, Yami came in Yugi's mouth with a long moan. When the two of them were dressed Yugi laid in Yami's arms, "What was that all about, Pharaoh?"

Yami blushed and played with the yin-yang in Yugi's hair, "I'm sorry, honey…couldn't hold back, I guess."

"That's okay…it was fun," Yugi smiled.

**A/N:**

**I own nothing. Ryou stuff in next chap. Review please.**


	8. Demon

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 8: Demon

**A/N:**

**Marik: drivenbyrevenge doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it, except me, and a heap of other YGO boys.**

**Driven: ^.^ Yay! -huggles-**

Hikari still in his arms, Yami looked down, feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, Yugi…"

Yugi frowned, he still felt slightly lightheaded, "Huh? Why?"

"I shouldn't take advantage of you like that…I shouldn't be so rough with you. I got carried away."

Yugi blushed, "Yeah, you did but…it was kinda sexy…"

Yami smiled a little, "Well I'm glad you thought so…I just want everything we do together to be an act of love, not lust, I…wasn't thinking straight when I did it and I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, "Atem, everything we do _is _an act of love, because you're my Dark and I'm your light, it's like you always say, we're entwined, like the yin and yang. Anyway, I enjoyed it…"

Yami squeezed Yugi close and mumbled into his shoulder, "You really are my little, Angel…"

"No matter how bad I feel, you always make me know everything will be okay. I'm sorry for getting so angry, Atem. Sometimes I expect too much of you, and I get mad at you for little things, while you're so patient with me…I know you want what I do and I know we'll make everything better, but you're right when you say we have to be patient, I'm sorry for being so childish."

"Yugi-babe, you don't need to apologise," _Why would you ever need to apologise, my darling? Anything you do is absolutely fine, I owe you too much for you to apologise to me. You forget that you're my life source and that you saved me._

Yugi just smiled and leaned back on Atem's chest.

"How was school, Angel?"

"I passed my biology exam…" Yugi smiled, quite proud of himself.

Atem smiled and kissed his cheek, "I knew you would."

XXXXXXX

(The next day)

Yugi and Yami walked in from school, Crash in tow, whom they'd picked up from his primary. Crash was bouncing around manically spouting about how he'd beaten another kid at Duel Monsters. Yugi hi-fived him, but was distracted, as was Yami. Ryou hadn't been at school and they were both worried.

When Crash was sick of bragging he ran off to his room to play. Yugi grabbed some juice from the fridge and poured himself a drink. He leaned against the bench and drank it. Yami sighed, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and leaned next to him. They both stared at the tiles, eventually Yugi sighed, "You reckon Ryou's okay?"

"No…I have a very bad feeling…I think we should contact him."

"On it," Yugi mumbled, taking out his phone and sending a txt.

Hey Ryou. Are you okay? Just checking up.  
~Y.

No reply. They waited. Yugi poured himself another glass of juice, drank it…they kept waiting.

"Maybe he doesn't have his phone on him…" Yugi shrugged.

"Call it, then he'll have to answer," Yami bit his lip, worried, he knew something was wrong.

Yugi nodded and called Ryou's number. Ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ring…

"Yugi! I…I don't know how it happened, it…it just happened so fast, I…crap it hurts just, please come to my place…."

Yugi gritted his teeth, "Are you alright, Ryou?"

No answer, the line went dead.

Yugi put the phone in his pocket and grabbed Yami's hand, in silence they ran to Ryou's.

The door was unlocked so they went straight in.

"Y…Yugi…" Ryou was standing in the hall, slumped against a wall…

He had a bruise on his cheek and looked dizzy and very disorientated.

"Where is he?" Yami glared waiting for Bakura to come out.

"He, took over my b…ody this morning and somehow injured my head, I came to about two hours later, and…I…I'm scared…"

Yugi frowned, "Here," He grabbed Ryou, who was taller than him, and helped him to the lounge. Yami looked at Ryou, there was a fresh bruise on his cheek, but that wasn't the worst part, he was bleeding from the back of his head, but it wasn't deep, the look on his face was the worst part, he looked so terrified.

"I can't get away from him…" Ryou said, almost in tears. Yami went to the kitchen and started making hot chocolates.

Yugi played with his puzzle, "Ryou, can you try and explain everything again?"

"Uh, well. It was about 8:30 and I was getting ready, Dad's out of town for a week by the way. I got this horrible feeling…urgh almost like my soul was being ripped away from me, as he took my body, I always get that feeling when he takes over. I blacked out, because he completely supressed my spirit, when I woke it was about 11 and I was on the floor, covered in bruises, I went to my bedroom, but I couldn't stay awake, I just felt so tired…and now, I don't know where he is…"

"Isn't he in the Millennium Ring?"

"Well, Yugi, if Yami isn't in your puzzle, can you tell by just holding it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So can I, and right now, he is not in the ring…"

Yugi swallowed nervously, "Then…where could he be?"

Suddenly they heard a smash. Yugi rushed to the kitchen. Yami was on the floor, unconscious, hot chocolate spilt around him, no one else in the room. Yugi rushed over and kneeled by his Yami, "Atem! How did this happen?"

Behind him a mocking voice laughed, "Yes, I wonder how…"

Yugi turned. It was Bakura, it couldn't be anyone else. He had hair like Ryou's except for two extra pieces sticking out, he was wearing a loose blue and white striped shirt under a trench coat and long pants. He was next to an open kitchen drawer. He sadistically used one hand to tap a creepy tune on the bench, and in the other he held a knife, one used for gutting fish.

With Ryou injured and dizzy in the lounge room and his usual protector sprawled on the floor, Yugi bit his lip, clenched his fists and readied himself for whatever Bakura was about to do.

**A/N:**

**Marik: I hear your wifi is being a bitch.**

**Driven: Yup. -_-**

**Marik: Ah, don't worry, I'll get it back by rearranging its sock drawer, later. (YGOTAS REFERENCE FTW!)  
**

**Review please and yes, that was my sad attempt at a cliff hanger. =)**


	9. Totally Numb

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 9: Totally Numb

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks so so much for your reviews, they mean so much and really brighten my day, so keep em comin'! XD**

**Okay, lately I've had a lot of people asking if Yugi and Yami are ever going to have sex. To answer that, YES! YES! YES! YES! Of –freakin-course! However, I love to make people wait ;) Seriously, though it won't be too long now =) Now wipe that drool from your mouth, you pervs!  
**

"Unclench those fists and relax, Yugi," Bakura chuckled cruelly, "I've no interest in injuring you…well, maybe a little…"

"What did you do to him?" Yugi looked at his boyfriend, he was panicking, Yami acted tough but he was often quite weak, he'd hate for him to be injured. Yami was stirring a little, his eyes were flickering open, but no one noticed.

Bakura took a step forward, menacingly, laughing as Yugi faltered a little. Bakura grinned widely, "I hit him, are you too stupid to comprehend, little boy?"

Yugi whimpered, "That's not what I meant…"

"Oh? Then, please, tell me what you meant."

"You can abuse me, you can hit me, even knock me unconscious, but the moment you insult my Angel, is the moment you go the fuck down," Yami kneed Bakura in the back and put him in a headlock.

"Ah!" Bakura cried, he was confident but he was a weak spirit who was not used to having his own form.

"Give me the knife," Yami growled, he was furious!

"You worthless pharaoh…" Bakura spat and loosened his grip on the implement, which Yami took from him and placed on the bench.

"Shut up! I swear on Ra, I will kill you now, Bakura. Violence is not a passion of mine, but nor is listening to people insult my Hikari!"

Yugi bit his lip, he had no idea what to do.

Bakura snarled, and twisted himself from Yami's grip. Before the pharaoh could react, Bakura, violently smashed his head on the kitchen counter.

"Stop!" Yugi cried, but could do nothing as the hate filled spirit, continued to giggle quite madly at the loud sound the pharaoh's head made on the tiled surface. Suddenly, Atem fell to the floor in a heap, as his puppeteer disappeared around him, returning to the ring.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi raced forward and kneeled by his side. Yugi bit his lip, "Bakura you make me sick!"

Ryou, who had heard screams, pulled himself up and walked to the kitchen. He still felt very sick and tired, but he knew Bakura was in the ring, he gasped when he saw Yami.

Yugi checked Yami's pulse, it was fine, and he was breathing, but unconscious, and bleeding from his head, and he had bruises on his jawline and forehead as well.

Ryou felt sick and he sobbed a little, "I'm so sorry…"

"This is not your fault, Ryou," Yugi sighed, "Help me lift him, please," Yugi forced a smile. Ryou nodded and took one of Yami's arms. The two of them lifted the unconscious pharaoh and laid him on the couch.

After thinking for a while, Yugi said, "Will you be okay here alone, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes, Bakura drained all of his energy, he isn't very strong and he won't be back for a while. Are you leaving?"

"Afraid so…I have my adopted brother Chris at home and he has to be cared for…and there's no way, I'm leaving Yami anywhere near that…ring, so I need you to help me carry him home."

"How far away do you live?" Ryou asked, he got himself some water and drank it.

"Just a block or so away, please Ryou, Yami is hurt, and he needs to be at home, where he can be cared for."

"Of course, Yugi. Thank you for your help. You may not have achieved much but at least Bakura has no more energy, so I may rest peacefully for a while."

Yugi nodded and the two of them lifted Yami up. He wasn't very heavy but he had to be moved carefully because of his injuries. 

When they got to Yugi's house, Ryou said his goodbyes and dashed off. Yugi took Yami inside. He put him on the lounge and Crash looked up from the TV.

"What happened?"

"Go to your room."

"Why? Tell me what happened," Crash pressed, curiously.

"CHRIS!" Yugi cried, frustrated, then soothed himself, "Please, just go to your room."

"Okay, Yugi…" Chris looked apologetic and scurried off.

Yugi bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, "Atem," He choked. The young boy got up and walked to the kitchen, where he soaked a cloth. He returned to his lover's side and began to wipe blood away from him. He got the first-aid kit and put cream on Yami's bruises that was supposed to prevent swelling and ease tension, hopefully it'd work.

Yugi put a wet cloth on Yami's forehead and took his shoes off. Yugi sighed and put a pillow under Yami's head. He walked back to the kitchen and put his head in his hands. What had he gotten into? He shed a few quite tears and restlessly returned to the lounge where he sat next to Yami and stroked his fringe, "Pharaoh…Why are you always defending me? You're always right there, no matter what…You're so strong, and you're amazing…It hurts me so much to see you like this…" The duellist, murmured. He was so tired, he couldn't bother to get up. He fell into a troubled sleep, slumped against the lounge.

A bright light woke Yugi, the light of day, it shone happily through the curtain, as if coaxing Yugi from his bad dreams, where Yami was not with him. He looked at the Pharaoh.

"Atem…" He frowned, "Please wake up my Pharaoh…" He choked.

He sighed and stroked Yami's cheek, slowly he stirred from his rest.

"Yu…gi…" Yami choked, "You're okay…" He smiled.

Yugi was overjoyed. He knelt by the pharaoh and kissed his cheek, "Yes, I'm fine…oh, Yami, I was so scared and worried for you…"

"Not necessary," Yami smiled, but then grimaced as a pain ran through him. He threaded his fingers through Yugi's and kissed his uke's hand, "Thankyou, for watching over me, my Angel."

Yugi stroked Yami's hair and smiled at the injured Egyptian.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I'm meant to be in bed :P  
I own nothing.  
Please review **


	10. Then What?

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 10: Then What?

**A/N:**

**Hey mah followers! :D Thanks for the reviews! **

**Marik: Driven owns nothing**

**Driven: Cool story, bru.**

Yugi, half asleep and laying near the couch, was stirred by Crash saying, "Are you coming?"

Crash was already dressed and about to leave.

Yugi shook his head, "No, you go, I have to look after Yami."

"What happened to him?"

"Just go. Please. Just…just go…"

Crash sighed and leant down to hug Yugi. He broke away and said, "I'll see you this arvo."

Yugi smiled, Crash was a good kid. He left and Yugi remained, next to the Pharaoh.

Yami opened his eyes after a little while, "Sweetheart…you don't have to care for me."

Yugi smiled sadly, "You're hurt, Yami. I'll look after you until you're better, you'd do the same for me, now turn around a little so I can was the black from the back of your neck…." Yugi sighed and got a cloth, Yami turned, with difficulty and Yugi began to wipe away the dark, dried blood, he'd wiped the cuts he could the day before but hadn't bothered with this one, as he didn't want to hurt Yami even more.

Yami gritted his teeth, "Ah…"

Yugi stopped, "Yami? Does it hurt? I'll stop if you need me too."

"Don't be stupid, I'm fine, it just stings a bit…" Yami forced a smile.

Yugi finished wiping away the blood and applied the anti-infection cream.

"Ow…" Yami cried but nodded at Yugi to continue.

Yugi sighed, "I don't know how you managed to be okay, Atem…"

Atem just smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand, "Because I have something to live for."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Yugi bit his lip.

"You know, people say that when they heal fast it's because of a guardian angel…so yeah, I'll do fine, I have the best guardian angel of all."

"Wha?"

"You. Now stop pouting, gorgeous and go get me a coffee."

Yugi forced a smile and walked to the kichen and starting making an espresso for Yami. While the machine did its thing, he splashed water on his face, trying to pull himself from the slump he was in.

Yugi gave Yami the coffee and he drank it down. He sat up and scooted down on the couch, he put his feet up on one of armrests and laid his head in Yugi's lap and gazed up at his Hikari. "I…Yugi, could you tell me what happened? I'm having trouble remembering…"

Yugi gently played with Yami's hair and sighed, "Well…you were defending me and there was yelling, then suddenly Bakura had you in his arms and before I could do…anything, there was this massive noise as he…slammed your head against the counter and….and…I'm sorry! There was nthing I could do…" Yugi trembled, almost in tears.

Yami frowned and put up an arm, he pulled Yugi down and kissed him, "Yugi, you did the best you could, and I'm just fine. Don't cry, my beautiful Yugi-babe."

Yugi smiled, "Yeah…you're right…"

"What should we do about Bakura?" Yami asked, reaching up and playing with the yin-yang pendent.

"I dunno," Yugi sighed, "Wait. Did you just ask for my opinion?"

"Yeah…"

"But you always make the plans!"

"You're not a kid anymore, Yugi. It's time you had more input in our decisions, we're a couple, so we'll work together."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Yugi, I'm really beginning to think you're not the boy I fell for anymore…"

"What? No! I could never be anything other than the boy you love…"

"That's not what I mean…you're still my sweet little Yugi Mutou…but you're not as immature as before. You've grown fast mentally and you're not a kid anymore, you're almost a man in fact."

"It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that…"

"It's true. However, while you're growing up, you've still got a long way to go, little one…and for every step you take to get there, I'll just love you more and more…"

Yugi kissed his dark and smiled, "I love you, Pharaoh."

"I love you too, my gorgeous little Yugi."

Yugi frowned, "I'm in yesterday's uniform, I should have a shower, I'll be back soon."

He walked to the shower and undressed. He turned on the taps and got under the warm water. When he was finished he dressed in blue jeans and that tight white shirt of his, that he refused to get rid of.

"Hey, Yami…" He began, as he walked out.

"Yeah, baby?" Yami looked up a little.

"I was just thinking…if you're a spirit, do you age?"

Yami sighed, "It's hard to explain…In my tangible form, I can eat but it won't aid with growth, I depend on you for me to grow or age, I age at the same rate you do, well sort of."

Yugi began to nod, then realised something…slowly he asked, "Yami…what happens to you, if, if I die?"

Yami looked up at Yugi and stroked his jawline, "Just as you've already guess Yugi. If you were to die, I too, would cease to exist…"

"What….no…no…no…"

"Shh, Yugi, chill. It's okay, we're both safe. Anyway, if you did…die, I wouldn't want to be alive anyway…"

Yugi looked at Yami sadly and muttered, "How are you feeling?"

Yami shrugged, "Like a guy who just got his head smashed on a bench."

"I'll run the bath for you, you can wash up and then you can have a proper rest in our room, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Yugi walked off and ran a warm bath for Yami, he made sure everything he'd need was in reach so he wouldn't hurt himself and he walked back. Yami pulled off his clothes until he was down to his school pants. He slowly walked to the bathroom, getting a little dizzy from standing. Yami walked into the bathroom and shut the door, "Thanks Yugi."

"That's okay, just relax," Yugi smiled and walked off.

Yami tilted his head under the water, letting the warmth engulf him. He yawned and began to wash.

_Yugi seems so sad lately…maybe I'm being too distant with him…no, I always act warmly toward him…perhaps he's just worried, hmm still it seems more than that. It's almost as if he wants something from me, like he's being deprived…and missing out. Maybe I'm just imagining things…_

Yami got out and drained the tub, when he was done.

"Ow…" He bit his lip as he felt pain in his head. He dressed in long, loose cotton white pyjama pants and a black singlet. He walked back to their room and slumped on the bed, unable to stand. Yugi took away the wet dressing and replaced it, and put more cream on Yami's wounds. Yugi then walked off, Yami kept his eyes closed until Yugi returned with an aspirin. Yami took the tablet and allowed himself to look at Yugi. There it was again. That same expression. Yugi's eyes were wide and gazing longingly at the pharaoh and his mouth was set in an unsatisfied pout.

**A/N:**

**That took ages because I kept minimising it to watch Gravitation –heart-  
**

**Sorry it's short, it's basically just a filler chap =) Anyway, I'd love a review, or two, or three, or four…you get the idea ;)**


	11. Tell Me

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 11: Tell Me

**A/N: This won't be very long, I'm kinda rushing.**

**NOTICE: In the future, not sure when, I will be starting a Gravitation fic, don't worry, this is still my main anime fic, but anyone who likes Gravi should keep an eye out for it =)**

**I know I tell you this a lot, but you're reviews are really awesome, fanfic is a big part of my life (That's kinda sad) and your reviews and feedback are really important so thanks again =)**

**Marik: Driven owns nought.**

**Driven: -has nothing to say-**

(Straight after last chap)

Yami, whose head was throbbing quite badly, was half aware of Yugi climbing onto the bed and curling up next to him. Yugi nestled gently into his cheek, careful not to hurt him. Yami scrunched up his eyes at the pain, wondering why he hadn't succumbed to the puzzle yet. Yugi, oblivious to everything, kissed Yami softly and ran a hand across the pharaoh's arm.

Atem opened his eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that…it's like his beautiful purple eyes are begging me for something…urgh and does he have to keep up that cute little pout of his? _While Yami couldn't deny that the way his clothes hugged around his petite little body and how he kept tilting his head was sexy, Yami just wasn't in the mood, he was in too much pain. _There's that expression again, that look of want over his gorgeous little face…I don't know what to do._

"Yami…" Yugi said softly, as he trailed a hand playfully down Yami's cheek.

"What is it Yugi?" Atem sighed, feeling tired.

Yugi saw the look in Atem's eyes, sighed a little and mumbled, "Nothing."

_Could I make it any more obvious? I want you, you brain dead Egyptian…urgh…it isn't meant to work like this. You're meant to be the one that wants me, the one that makes the advancements…and now that I'm desperately wanting you, after all this time, you're so injured that you can barely move…my poor Yami…_

Yami bit his lip, and sighed, "Is something wrong, Angel?"

_Yes, yes there is something wrong, Pharaoh…all I can think about is you, that's nothing new but…I'm desperate to take us to the next level, but we can't. _Yugi put an arm across Yami and leaned on his chest, "No, Atem."

Yami suddenly knew what was wrong with Yugi. What was he meant to say? He just kept looking at the roof and said softly, "Yugi, I know what you want, I want it too, but right now, I'm far too injured…Please don't be angry."

"I couldn't ever be angry with you, Yami…your my other half, I'd never let anything so small get in the way of my feelings. I'm just a little…"

"Unsatisfied?"

"Bingo."

"Yugi, you're so gorgeous," Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead, softly.

Yugi sighed and kept his mouth shut, and tried to keep himself satisfied just being with the Pharaoh.

A little while Later, Yami fell into a somewhat troubled sleep, Yugi looked up at Atem's face, he was frowning. He mumbled something and his expression turned almost scared. Yugi knew he needed rest, but he refused to let him have nightmares. He moved to his side of the bed and stayed still and listened, to make sure the nightmare didn't worsen. It did.

Yami stayed quite, for a little while before he made an almost crying sound and began to involuntarily thrash around, sweat built on his brow and he began to scream things, "Don't!...No…let me…let me go back…let me go back to where I belong…please….please…"

Yugi frowned…did Yami subconsciously want to go the afterlife…where he could be with the people of his old life?

Yami bit his lip and thrashed at an invisible enemy, "No! Please…you don't understand, I…don't want to go back there…" Tears were streaming down his distressed face now, and his eyes shot open, he was not awake, merely dreaming with his eyes open, and his usually strong eyes were a terrified violet, staring blankly into space as his voice expressed his terror, "I don't….want to be that person! I know it's wrong, I know it might never work, but…but…Why can't you see that I want to be with him?" His eyes flickered shut and his voice softened as loud crying turned to soft sobs, still deep in his nightmare Atem choked out, "Yugi…I…want to be with…with Yugi…"

Yugi's heart almost broke at that…here he was accusing Atem of wanting to be somewhere else, when all he wanted was the same as what Yugi wanted…to be free to love each other. Yugi shook Atem from the nightmare.

With tears in his eyes Yami looked up and choked, "Yugi…oh Yugi…"

Yugi Mutou, wiped the tears from Yami's face and kissed his lips, "My beautiful and amazing pharaoh…you have no reason to be upset…"

"Yugi…" Atem bit his lip, still very distressed, "Promise you'll love me always…"

Yugi looked down at the golden armband that had been a Christmas gift, he ran his fingers along the inscription then looked up at Yami, "I promise I will love you, always."

A few minutes later Atem said, "Yugi, I'm not going to let us fall apart, things are tough right now but we'll make it."

"Yeah I know…"

"Solomon will be home soon yes?"

"Yeah, a few days actually. I can't wait to hear how his trip was!"

"Yeah…hopefully he enjoyed it."

"What are you thinking about, Atem?" Yugi asked, hugging a pillow.

Atem gave a sigh, "A lot of things, darling…I'm thinking of ways to help Ryou…I'm thinking about how long I'll be in pain for…I'm thinking about something else too."

"What?"

Yami pulled Yugi towards him and kissed his lips, he ran his tongue over Yugi's and rubbed it around his warm mouth, he broke away and smiled at Yugi's longing expression, "When I'm feeling better, perhaps we should try something new."

Yugi smiled at that and rested on Yami's shoulder, "That sounds nice."

**A/N:**

**Yeah um…I have nothing to say here, so yeah. BREAD! BREAD! BREAD! Uh, reviews, please. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Not The Same

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 12: Not The Same

**A/N:**

**Woo! Bread! Bread! Bread! Bread! Um, I should probably mention, check me out on Deviant art. I'm ScreamingYugiFangirl and my stuff is crap, but all the same, yeah :D**

**Robina: And check out LadyBanana666! That's me!**

**Driven: BREAD!**

**Marik: Driven own nothing.**

**Driven: BREAD!**

**Robina: Except for bread!**

Somehow Yami had convinced Yugi to go to school. Yami had sworn he'd be just fine, and after much deliberation, Yugi had agreed.

Yugi wrote down the last answer and packed up his stuff as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and went to sit with his friends.

As soon as he sat down Joey, not even needing to look up, asked, "What's wrong, Yuge?"

Yugi sighed, and began to shuffle his deck.

"Yugi," Joey tapped his shoulder, "What's up?"

Yugi looked up, "Something happened to…Yami…"

"What was it?" Joey asked, worried, as he could see that Yugi was upset. He spoke softly, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them, while the others watched Tristan drink a 2L bottle of soda.

"I'll tell you this afternoon," Yugi shrugged.

XXXXXX

Yami, who'd had enough of resting, dressed in jeans and a shirt, while he couldn't deny that he was in a lot of pain, he hated to be lazy. He found the key to the shop and decided that he might as well do something with himself. The short walk there was a somewhat painful one, but at least he'd have something to do.

He began opening boxes and stocking shelves, stopping every now and again, to rest.

XXXXXX

At the end of the day, as he was leaving, Yugi heard someone yell, "Wait!"

It was Joey, he rushed over and walked along with Yugi, out of the school gate, "Now tell me, what happened."

Yugi thought for a moment, then just decided to tell his best friend the truth, "You know how Yami is like, my Millennium Spirit?"

"Uh…I guess so…"

"Well, Ryou has one too, we call him Bakura…"

"Your point is?" Joey frowned.

"Bakura is evil, Joey! Argh, you should've seen what he did to Yami…it was horrible…"

"Go on…"

"Yami was only trying to defend me…but well, to put it bluntly, Bakura literally smashed him against a tiled bench…." Yugi squirmed a little.

"Holy…is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…but I hate to see him hurt."

"Guess what I'm doin' this weekend," Joey miled, changing the subject.

"What?"

"I'm visitin' Serenity," Joey grinned widely.

"That's great! Tell her that your awesome friend says 'hi'," Yugi laughed as he reached his house.

"Will do!" Joey grinned, waved and ran off.

Yugi walked in and put down his bag, "Yami! I'm home!" He smiled, scanning the lounge for his seme. No answer.

He thought nothing of it and went to his room, still no pharaoh. He put on his blue skinny jeans and a green shirt. A few minutes later Crash returned home and turned on the TV, still no Yami. Yugi slumped on his bed and sighed.

"I'm back," Yami walked in and smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Yugi grinned as Yami sat with him. He looked a little better, but still quite weak. Yugi rushed off ad returned with aspirin, Yami took the medication.

"Thankyou."

"Where were you?" Yugi moved across, he sat up and let Yami lay down.

"At the shop, Yugi, I'm feeling a little better actually."

"That's great, Atem."

"Oh, I checked the mail, too, here," Yami passed Yugi a postcard, it was from Solomon.

It had a tranquil blue ocean and beach scene on one side and a message on the other.

To Yugi, Atem and Chris,

The cruise is just splendid, again thankyou to Yugi for the ticket. Wish you could all see the amazing views I get from the balcony. I hope everything is going smoothly and the house isn't TOO messy. I'll see you all soon.

From, Solomon.

Yugi smiled and ran out to put it on the fridge with a magnet.

He looked over to where Crash was watching cartoons, "How was your day, Crash?"

"Fine…" Crash answered.

Yugi laughed at his response and turned to leave.

"Is Yami okay?" Crash asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah."

"Um, Yugi, can I talk to you?"

Yugi shrugged, "Sure," He sat down on the couch with Chris.

"You're my big brother right?"

"Um…yeah…of course."

"Well how come you won't tell me what happened to Yami?"

"It's a long story, Crash…" Yugi sighed, using his adopted brother's nickname.

"Someone hurt him, right?"

"Yes, that's right…" Yugi nodded.

"Okay," Crash was happy with that answer, "Do you love Yami?"

"Yes…"

"Does he love you?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah."

Crash frowned, "Are you always gonna be together?"

"I hope so…"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope," _What is this, twenty questions?_

"So are you Yami's girlfriend?"

Yugi really didn't know what to say to that one.

"Yugi is my boyfriend," Yami walked over, "and I'm his boyfriend," Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder and sat with them.

"Oh, okay…" Crash nodded.

"And as for my injuries, I'm just fine," Yami smiled, even though he was still in quite a lot of pain.

"Okay," Crash nodded. Yami stayed on the couch and Yugi began to cook dinner, which would be a stir-fry considering Yugi wasn't a very good cook.

XXXXXX

They finished eating and washed up. Crash began his homework in his room and Yami sat with Yugi on the couch.

Yugi curled up with a cushion in his lap and gazed at Yami. Apparently Yami didn't notice because he made no advancements on Yugi, he just kept flicking the channels, in fact he seemed quite taken by surprise when Yugi threw the pillow at him. Yugi, smiling at the pharaoh, moved so he was on his stomach and was leaning on his elbows, his head on his hands, looking up at Yami.

"You look cute," Yami told his boyfriend and stroked his face.

Yugi blushed and took one of Yami's hand. He turned it around in his own, inspecting its long slender fingers, the skin, slightly darker than his own, he traced over the lines in his lover's palm, inspecting each one carefully, before threading his own fingers through the gaps between Atem's.

"It's Thursday…Perhaps I will be able to go to school, tomorrow…"

"Wha? Really? You think you could handle that?" Yugi frowned, getting on his knees so he was face to face with Yami.

Yami nodded, "I'm a fast healer Yugi, I think I'll be just fine."

"Well, only if you think you can manage," Yugi curled up next to Yami and kissed him.

"You're being awfully affectionate lately, Aibou," Yami commented, kissing Yugi back softly.

Yugi blushed a little and nodded, "Kinda, can't help myself…" He trailed off kissing Yami's mouth hard.

"Ah…Yugi…" Yami muttered through the kiss, "Maybe, you shouldn't…"

Yugi ignored him and continued to let the fact that he was a hormonal teenage boy take over, as he plunged his tongue into the mouth of his Egyptian lover's.

Yami kissed Yugi back, desperately moving his tongue around his light's mouth, until they broke apart.

Yami playfully kissed Yugi's nose, "You're really sweet Yugi…"

Yugi nestled into Yami's neck and gently kissed it. He slipped his hands under the Pharaoh's shirt and ran his hands across his boyfriend's sculpted body.

Yami bit his lip to hold in a moan and whispered, "Y…Yugi…now isn't the best time…"

Again, Yami was proved right, as he disappeared, leaving Yugi on the couch, alone, and confused. No sooner had Yami left, had Yugi's brain begin to focus on something different. What was to be done with Ryou…

Bakura was dangerous, Yugi hated knowing that his friend Ryou was under threat.

**A/N:**

**Uh yeah, that was uh…a chapter that uh…lead to uh…nothing…uh.**

**More Ryou and Bakura stuff coming soon, review it makes me update faster.**


	13. How Artistic

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 13: How Artistic

**A/N:**

**Heh, was just thinking about how far this story has come…I'm really attached to it, now =) Thank you for the reviews, reviews make me smile, descriptive reviews make me update and people who review regularly are just amazing =D ILY guys.**

**Marik: Driven own nothing.**

**Driven: Except for these: the first three Gravitation mangas! ^.^**

**Marik: Yeah, except for those… -sigh-**

At school, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea were sitting down for lunch.

"Hey guys…" Ryou walked up to them and gave a wave, his voice was cheerful but he looked very tired…

They all greeted him and he sat down, he started eating an apple, he took slow bites and chewed as if it pained him.

"Ryou, you look like you're in worse condition than me…what happened?" Yami frowned…

Ryou shrugged, "Oh…nothing…"

"Ouch!" Joey cried as a football hit him. With a laugh he grabbed it and ran in the opposite of the guy who'd kicked it, "Dumb sophomore, you're aim is crap!"

"Yeah, the goal is that way!" Tristan ran after Joey much to the dismay of the sophomore.

Tea rolled her eyes and put her attention back to her book, not at all listening to anything else.

Yugi sighed, "C'mon, Ryou…you look like…well you look pretty bad okay. There are shadows under your eyes, and even your hair isn't covering the bruises on your neck. He's been hurting you again, hasn't he?"

Ryou look set to cry, he nodded briefly, "Y…Yeah, it's like his main mission is to abuse me horribly…"

Yugi sighed, "Yami…do you have any ideas about Bakura's motives?"

"Revenge," Yami noted immediately, "He wants revenge…"

"For what?" Ryou frowned.

"That's just the thing…I have no idea…but I promise you Ryou, I'll do my best to find out."

"Okay…" Ryou said, softly.

"Ryou, these horrible things go back farther than you may think…much farther," Yami revealed, nervously.

Ryou played with his hair, "How…far?"

"It's a long story…much of which I don't even remember…" The pharaoh said, almost darkly. Truthfully, he was relieved when the bell rang. They walked to class, luckily Yami had his class with Yugi. Yugi sat at his desk next to Yami as the teacher prattled on. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand underneath their desk and squeezed it, he glanced at Yugi, as he took his boyfriend's hand, Yugi smiled, and blushed down at the book on his desk.

On their way home, Yugi looked over at Yami and asked, sounding quite scared, "What are we gonna do about Ryou?"

"I've been considering things…I think we'll be in the Shadow Realm, sooner than we want to be…on this earth, I don't know if I have the power to fix things…I think that in order to fix things, firstly Bakura needs his own body…"

"What? Are you insane? His own body will just bring him more power!"

"It's hard to explain…but if he's a spirit, even a tangible one, he'll be difficult, A) To discuss things with and B) to fight…"

"I don't understand you, sometimes pharaoh…" Yugi shrugged and unlocked the door, they walked in.

"What the…." Yami began as he took his foot out of the purple puddle.

"Christopher…what did you do?" Yami ran a hand down a red wall, and took it way his finger dripping with the paint.

No answer.

Yugi grinded his teeth, the room was covered in paint, and his gramps would be home tomorrow!

"CHRISTOPHER MUTOU! YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Yugi screamed, using a voice much too big for his body.

After a few minutes a meek looking Crash walked to the door.

"What's all this?" Yugi growled, "You've been in my art stuff…"

"Well yeah but…I um, it's just I got sick off the walls being so boring and I thought maybe I could…make it more…fun…"

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard…" Yami sighed, walking to the kitchen, leaving purple footprints behind him.

"How are we gonna fix this?" Yugi frowned.

Yami walked out the door, with his wallet, "I'll be back, in a sec…"

Yugi glared at Crash, "This is the last time, you ever stay home sick."

A little while later Yami got back, carrying bags from the hardware store, he threw cans of paint cleaner at Crash, as well as a pair of rubber gloves, "Get working, Da Vinci."

"What?" Crash asked.

"Spray it on the paint and scrub it off, don't worry it won't strip off the original paint on the walls…" Yugi sighed, throwing a sponge at Crash.

"In the meantime, Yugi and I will be outside scrubbing the purple paint off of the welcome mat…" Yami grabbed some a can of the paint remover and two sponges.

"I can't believe he'd do this…" Yugi frowned, getting to work on the mat.

Yami shrugged, "He's just a kid, he was being good for ages, he was bound to have a slip up."

"Yami, a slip up is forgetting to say please, or…or leaving a chip packet on your bed…it isn't repainting the walls."

"At least his creative?"

"How should we punish him?" Yugi asked, confused.

"I have no idea, Yugi…no food for a month?"

Yugi laughed, "We aren't trying to kill him! Hahaha, I dunno, as long as he cleans it off, we could have him doing the wiping up for the rest of the month…"

"Hmm and no new Duel Monster cards until then too!"

"Okay, then that's sorted."

They finished the mat and went inside to where Crash was hard at work on the wall scrubbing up colourful streaks of yellow and blue and red.

The walls were looking slightly better, actually. Yugi, remembering the rest of the house wasn't very good anyway, set to work tidying for tomorrow when Solomon would be back, while Yami cooked them dinner.

When everything was clean, save for a streak of purple paint decorating a beige pillow they sat to eat.

"I'm sorry for being bad, Yugi," Crash mumbled.

Yugi didn't know what to say, "Yeah…um, you shouldn't have done it, as punishment stating today you're dong washing up for the rest of the month and there's no more Duel cards until then either."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Sorry, I can do that. You shouldn't have redecorated."

Crash mumbled under his breath and kept chewing.

**A/N: Sorry it's too short I have an excuse somewhere here –searches through list-…Um, yeah. BREAD! I'm currently reading Gravitation so yeahh yay for gravi! ^_^**

**In a couple chaps…something EPICLY UBER will happen…sit tight my readers ;)**

**Please review.**


	14. Not Enough

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 14: Not Enough

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers ^.^ You guys rock this party. This chap is basically just more filler, enjoy it.**

**Marik: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Yay for owning nothing!**

**Marik: Oh, except for the plot, and for Crash, she made him up.**

**Driven: Yay for Crash, he is epic!**

On Saturday morning, Yugi woke up, he stretched his arms out and looked around his room, no Yami. He grabbed his puzzle, that's where the Pharaoh was. Yugi hugged it tight and put it on his pillow as he got up to get dressed. He put on a black singlet and a pair of blue knee length jean shorts. He brushed his teeth and put on the puzzle. He started out cleaning his room, he pushed the school books over his desk, into his backpack, which he put in the corner. For the first time in a week he made an effort to make his bed. He vacuumed his carpet and went to wake up Crash.

"Crash, it's ten o'clock, time to wake up," Yugi shook his adopted brother softly.

"I summon the blue eye white dragon in attack mode…" Crash mumbled, still deep in a dream.

"Yeah and somehow I use the Dark Magician to beat it," Yugi laughs and shakes him again.

Crash's childish blue eyes looked groggily at Yugi and he mumbled, "You moron, The Dark Magician would never defeat a Blue Eyes…"

"That all depends…" Yugi mused, "Anyway, c'mon and get up, brush your hair and your teeth and get dressed, then come to the kitchen for breakfast, 'kay?"

"Uh…okay, Yugi," Crash sighed then nodded as his big brother left the room.

Crash pulled himself up out of bed. He lazily looked at the mirror in his room. He had fair skin and bright blue eyes, his blonde hair almost touched his shoulders at the back but was cut at the front so that the yellow-blonde bangs were over his eyes, he'd be eleven next month and he looked a little different than when he'd first met Yugi, older and more mature but he was most definitely still a child, this was shown by his wide eyed outlook, even after everything he'd gone through his lips were still set in a childish smirk. What had he gone through? To be truthful, he'd blocked out those dark days, all he wanted to know was that he had a new family, especially that he had a big brother. He went and brushed his teeth and washed as Yugi had told him and then he got dressed in blue jeans and his old Duel Monsters shirt. He grabbed his red baseball cap from his dresser, it was a little tattered around the brim but he hated to not wear it.

He walked to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon frying was in the air, "That smells great," He smiled as Yugi put down two plates. They both sat to eat.

"Nothing better than greasy fried food," Yugi grinned widely and started to eat.

Crash put some of the bacon, in his mouth and smiled back.

When breakfast was over, Crash had to wipe up so Yugi decided to clean up anywhere else that needed it. Half an hour and a few rooms later, the two of them decided to duel. Grandpa would be home soon, as he was getting a taxi to the house.

"I win!" Crash smiled happily.

"Just a minute, Chris, you forgot I activated this magic card…"

"Oh…"

"Hahaha, okay I attack with the Dark Magician! You're outta life points!" Yugi grinned and laughed at Crash.

Crash sighed and put his deck in his pocket.

"I'm back!" Yelled a voice.

"Grandpa!" The boys yelled and rushed to the door. They flung it open and hugged the old man standing there. He was in a Hawaiian shirt and carried his bags in his hands. He walked inside, smiling widely. He put down his bags and slumped on the couch.

"Tell us! Tell us everything!" Crash smiled as Yugi went to put the kettle on and began making tea.

XXXXXX

A little while later, after Solomon had regaled them with his experiences and the wonderful time he'd had he leant back in his chair and said, "Perhaps you two should open the suitcase…"

"You do it," Yugi smiled and watched as his brother opened the bag. Inside were two wrapped parcels, one for each of them. Crash quickly tore off the blue paper from his and pulled out. An art set. Not a child's play set, a proper art set with a box of paints and brushes and cartridge paper.

"Wow," Crash smiled, he loved drawing.

"I saw some of the pictures you drew, and I thought you might like to paint," Solomon explained.

"It's really great!"

"How coincidental…" Yugi mused.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Oh nothing…here, I'll open mine!" Yugi laughed and grabbed his, wrapped also in blue paper. He took it off gently and revealed his gift.

Yugi grinned, "Where'd you get it?"

"In one of the towns we stopped by in…I recalled your love of the fabric and got you something…" Solomon smiled.

Yugi laughed and put his eyes back to the gift, any other person would've shrugged at it, but not Yugi. For one thing, it was leather and yugi loved leather. 'It' was a deck protector. A leather one, it was somewhere between dark blue and dark purple, Yugi couldn't tell. It had a flap on top that was fixed down with a silver clip and Yugi's name was embroidered in white stitches across it.

"Thankyou," Yugi smiled. He went to put it in his room, glad that he left when he felt the puzzle shake.

He got to his room and was just closing the door when he was pushed to the floor, "Holy!" He cried. The puzzle yanked and thrashed, as if it was possessed…well it was but still…He took it from his neck and put it on the floor. He stayed there until it calmed, until it released his Yami. A human figure could be seen vaguely, and slowly it turned 3-D and became the pharaoh.

Yugi jumped up and looked at Yami, "Yami."

"Hey, Yugi…"

Yugi didn't want to hurt Yami, he was afraid he would still be hurt. Yami read this and told him, "Yugi, I feel much better, you don't need to be shy…"

Yugi hesitated for a moment, then quite literally tackled-hugged Yami, landing them both on the bed.

"Whoa…" Yami laughed.

Yugi squeezed him tightly, "I hate it when you're gone."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him. He looked up into Yugi's purple eyes, "I hate being away from you, you know that Yugi…you know I can't live without you," Yami kissed him again.

Yugi saw the look in Yami's eyes, the same look he'd had in his own for a long time, "We should, get up…" He murmured, and rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Yeah…I guess…" Yami shrugged, Yugi went to get up, but Yami pulled him back, "Just one more kiss, Yugi…"

"Pharaoh…you know I can't refuse you…" Yugi whispered before Yami pushed his lips firmly onto Yugi's, he kissed him and pushed his tongue into his Hikari's mouth. Yugi opened his mouth and his tongue instinctively found Yami's. Yami put a hand to the back of Yugi's neck, his skin came up in goosebumps but went back to normal as Yami stroked his hand across it.

"Yugi…you really are gorgeous…" Yami put his other hand on the top of Yugi's leg and kissed his neck softly, letting his tongue melt against Yugi's skin.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami once more, "C'mon, we gotta go…"

"Hmm yes…" Yami sighed and they pulled themselves off the bed. They walked out to the lounge room, Crash was already in his room so the two of them sat with Solomon.

Solomon smiled, "Hello, Atem."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring you back a gift, I had no idea what to choose."

Yami smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand, he looked at Solomon, "That's understandable…after all what do you get for someone who has everything?" He laughed softly and looked down at Yugi. His everything.

**A/N:**

**My computer is being a total hag so…-smashes-**

**That solved nothing XD Anyway, new chap will be up either tomorrow or the next day, I need to update Love's Puppet as well. **

**Please Review. **


	15. We Make Each Other Flawless

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 15: We Make Each Other Flawless

**A/N:**

**Bread! Bread! I just got home XD We got KFC on the way home! Do you know how hard it is to eat KFC's potato and gravy without a spoon? That ain't easy 0.0 **

**I really need to update one of my Sweeney Todd fics soon (Cause Johnny Depp is HOT! Woo! Yeah Brutha! Woo!) so if I randomly don't update, that's why….PINEAPPLLLLES!**

**Marik: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Tohma Seguchi!**

**Marik: This is YGO not Gravitation… -_- *facepalm***

**Driven: I don't care! Tohma is my pimping king extraordinaire!**

**Marik: I'm sorry…what?**

**Warning: it's slightly graphic, nothing you yaoi fans can't handle.  
You guys are gonna love me for this chap or you may hate me, or you may vomit, you may cry…you may glomp me, but I'd prefer it if you just reviewed. x)**

Yugi was on the couch, remote in hand as he flicked around the channels. Crash was on the floor, painting. Yugi gave up on the tv and looked at Crash, there was some newspaper on the floor and Crash had his paper in front of him. He had a brush in his hand and a palette with paint on it by his side. Crash always seemed so rushed and excited in everything he did, but when he painted it was as if he finally relaxed. He took the brush in his hand and stroked it down the paper, leaving a fine dark line.

Yugi watched intently, this Sunday was boring, it was 12 in the afternoon and nothing to do. Yami was sleeping in, he'd been up late the night before…he couldn't sleep, then again Yugi wasn't having much luck sleeping either.

It seemed that when he slept his dreams made no sense, and when he couldn't sleep, Yami was all he thought of and it was beginning to hurt Yugi, he was growing up…but he still had trouble handling hard situations and his situation was indeed a difficult one.

"What's it gonna be?" Yugi asked Crash.

The blonde boy didn't take his eyes from the good quality paper as he said slowly, "It's…a…surprise."

"Well, whatever it is, I bet it'll be great."

"I hope so," Crash nodded as he started mixing colours.

Yugi smiled, Crash was suddenly so grown up, when he started drawing, it was like he was a whole different person. He kept his eyes focused on his work and there was a certain air about him one that Yugi couldn't read.

"Morning," That was Yami, who had just gotten out of the shower, and was in dark grey jeans and a plain blue shirt.

"You're up, finally," Yugi smiled.

"What's for breakfast?"

Yugi leaned to the coffee table in front of him and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, "Lunch, more like," He threw the apple at Yami.

Yami caught it and took a bite, "What are you doin, Chris?"

Chris looked up at the male…he trusted and liked Yami but sometimes he confused him, "It's a surprise."

"Of course it is. What's on?" Yami grabbed the remote and flicked through a few news broadcasts.

"Nothing…" Yugi sighed.

Yami carelessly threw the remote to the side, "Nothing but news, phft."

"Like I said…nothing."

Yami laughed, "Fair enough."

"Are you still in pain?" Crash asked, out of the blue.

Yami smiled, "Nope, I'm just fine."

Crash shrugged and kept painting.

Yami sighed and yawned a little, "Where's Solomon?"

"Gramps left for work a while ago…." Crash mumbled.

"But I thought he wasn't opening until 1 today anyway…" Yami frowned, throwing his half-eaten apple at the bin.

Yugi blushed, "Oh, that'd be my fault…I accidently put the wrong stuff on the shelves and he has to change it…then there's the cheque book I forgot to balance, normal day to day work, combined with the stock that came earlier this week…he'll be there a while," Yugi laughed nervously.

"You moron," Yami joked, casually throwing a pillow at Yugi.

"Hey! Quit it!" Yugi threw the pillow back.

Crash looked up, rolled his eyes and looked back down.

"Make me!" Yami chucked the pillow at his boyfriend again.

"What is this some kind of weird guy pillow fight?" Yugi smiled, "Or is it pass the pillow?" He threw it back.

Yami pegged the cushion at Yugi, "It's pass the pillow…with FORCE!" He laughed, throwing the pillow back, getting Yugi in the face.

Yugi grabbed the weapon and, still holding it, tackled Yami.

Without even a thought of intimacy the two of them looked at each other and burst into laughter, mainly induced by Yugi saying, "With force? Uuuuse the fooorce, Yaaaamiii!" Yami stopped laughing a little before Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, smiling to himself as Yugi continued his giggling. When Yugi finally stopped laughing, Yami pulled him closer and kissed his lips. Yugi blushed and kissed the pharaoh back.

Crash looked away, _not cool_. He tried to focus on his artwork. Yugi snuggled up to Yami and Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, "You look so cute, right now, Aibou."

Crash sighed, glared at them and stood up, "Guys seriously…can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Can't you paint somewhere else?" Yami asked, he hated being interrupted when it came to Yugi.

Crash shook his head, "No, I like it here!"

"So do we…" Yami smirked.

Yugi sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't in front of Crash…"

"You're right," Yami nodded, "Crash go to your room."

"No." Crash pouted, "I don't wanna…"

"Fine, you get your way, simply because we can't be bothered leaving…" Yugi sighed, getting off of Yami. Yugi acted like he didn't care, secretly he was quite irritated…he set his eyes on the black TV screen, a frown on his lips.

Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled a little, he looked so gorgeous.

The day would have continued as normal, had it not been for the energy radiating between Yami and Yugi everytime they looked at each other. Yami was in the kitchen, making dinner at about 6:30.

Crash had long ago stopped painting and was now outside playing in one of the trees in the yard. Yugi walked out of his room, where he'd been sorting through his deck and went to the kitchen, "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Yugi," Yami smiled, leaning against the bench.

Yugi started to laugh, "I just realised…you do most of the cooking…you're like a housewife…"

Yami sighed, "I am not!"

"I'm just saying…if you weren't like a housewife, you'd be more…I dunno…aggressive…"

Yami smirked, "Yugi, I'm plenty aggressive enough!"

Yugi continued his teasing and shrugged, playing with his blonde bangs, "Y'know…I'm not sure that you are."

Yami smiled, and pulled Yugi to him, Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's neck and whispered in his husky deep voice, "You know very well, if I had the chance I'd show you just how aggressive I can be…my silly little uke…"

Yugi shivered a little and kissed Yami for a moment before they heard the door, it seemed they were never going to get any alone time today. They broke away from each other and Yugi went outside to talk to Chris.

"How you doing?" Yugi smiled and waved up at Crash who was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"I'm good," Crash grinned and waved, his red hat in his hand.

Yugi leaned against the trunk of the tree, "So how's school been lately?"

"Boring…."

"You still getting bullied?"

"Off and on," Crash shrugged, well as best he could what with being upside down and all.

"You got friends?"

"Yeah of course."

"Y'know, you have permission to invite them around anytime you like," Yugi explained.

"Oh…um…thanks Yugi."

"Come inside for dinner, soon,'kay?"

"Okay."

XXXXX

It was 7:30 when Crash finished the washing up and went to his room, Solomon was already in his room, going through stock orders.

Yugi was lying on the couch, curled up his eyes glued to the TV despite the fact that the only thing on was a documentary describing the lives of salmon.

He was on his side, a pillow hugged up close to himself. Yami was leaning against the back of the couch, standing over Yugi, feigning interest in the television, when in reality his eyes were on Yugi. How could Yugi act so seductive and not realise it? Yami hated to feel weak, but truthfully he couldn't move his eyes from Yugi. His big beautiful eyes were lazily stuck to the TV, his mouth open a tiny bit. His shirt and jeans hugged tight around his body and one of his arms was dangling off the couch.

Yami leaned down and stroked Yugi's cheek, waking him from his trance, "Enjoying the show?"

Yugi laughed, "Ahahahahahah…no not really."

Yami frowned, "Then why bother watching it?"

Yugi shrugged, "Well, I guess it's just cause there's nothing else to do."

Yami brushed his hand down Yugi's chest, "Well…there is something…"

Despite Yugi wants and how he'd been feeling lately, he remained oblivious to Yami's suggestion, "Yeah, you're right…I was gonna go to sleep early anyway," He flicked the TV off and got up.

Yami watched as his light stretched, flexing his beautiful toned body. Yami bit his lip, he really couldn't stand it any longer…the way Yugi's body was teasing him, screaming out to be taken.

Yami refrained and controlled himself as Yugi walked from the room, as he reached the hall, before going into his room, he turned around, leaned on his door and undid the top button of his pants. He looked up innocently, although he knew exactly what he was doing, he looked at Yami and smiled sweetly, "Night pharaoh…"

Yami groaned, "Yugi you little…argh…" He gritted his teeth, feeling himself harden, as the reminder of what he'd been wanting all day crept in. He shrugged, remembering that everyone else was in bed and followed Yugi.

"Yugi…" Yami began as Yugi sat on his bed and took off his shoes and socks, "Don't think, I don't know what you're doing, I'm not dumb."

Yugi smiled and walked over to Yami, "I was hoping you would get the message…"

"Yeah," Yami took Yugi's hands and pulled him close, "Now, Yugi, if you think your little teasing game was going to go un responded to you have another thing coming," Yami put one of his hands under Yugi's shirt and kissed his neck softly.

Yugi smiled, but his soft smile turned to a moan as things got more serious and Yami pushed him to the bed, "All day, I've had to refrain…well I'm not holding back now…" He smirked, climbing on top of Yugi.

He pulled Yugi's shirt from him and leaned down, kissing his neck again.

Yugi sighed happily as his Yami licked his chest, Yugi felt his crotch begin to tense as Yami sucked hard on his nipple. Yugi bit his lip, "Hurry up, Yami quit teasing me…"

Yami stopped, "What? Doesn't feel good?"

"Argh, you bitch, you know it feels good, just get on with it…" Yugi pleaded.

Yami smiled, "Get on with what, my innocent little Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip and supressed a moan as Yami's hand slipped into his pants and stroked Yugi's erection.

"Or maybe…" Yami started moving his hand in a rhythm up and down Yugi's length and whispered in his ear, "You aren't so innocent after all."

Yugi's eyes widened and he exhaled loudly, "Ahh…Pharaoh…"

"Yes my love?" Yami smiled, squeezing Yugi's thigh softly, with his other hand.

Yugi just smiled and didn't answer, instead he let Yami pull his remaining clothes from him. On their knees, in the middle of the bed, Yami took Yugi in his arms and kissed his lip, putting a hand back to his crotch and stroking the head of it, then he groaned a little as Yugi broke away so he could tear his shirt off for him. Yugi put his hands to Yami's ass and rested them there before the pharaoh pushed him down on the bed.

"Just a second, Yugi," Yami pulled away, suddenly to take his pants and underwear off and to hide the fact that he was blushing, he, the pharaoh…BLUSHING! He waited for the pink heat on his face to cool and he, now naked climbed on top of his sweet hikari who was laying there, coyly. Yugi looked up at the perfectly toned and muscled pharaoh, his eyes staring at Yugi's. Suddenly, Yami grabbed him, almost violently, plastering his hand back to the smaller boys erection, the uke moaned as Yami's hand took advantage of him and in barely a few minutes his cum was over his seme's fingers, Yami smirked, licked a bit of the sperm away from his hand, leaving some then kissed Yugi.

Yami swallowed nervously, how could he refuse? He was already hard, his hormones raging, his heart racing wildly, needing desperately to get himself inside of Yugi, he couldn't hold back now. This was it. He moved, and pulled Yugi into his lap, "You know I can't say no…" He stroked his clean hand down Yugi's back and put the other down to soft flesh of his ass.

Yugi put a hand to his lovers hard on, teasing it, then removing his hand he smiled, "I was unaware that you wanted to refuse me…"

"I don't," Yami nibbled softly on the side of Yugi's ear, making the smaller boy shudder, "Hold still, gorgeous."

Yugi, not realising what Yami was going to do, continued to kiss the neck of the pharaoh, then stopped when he felt Yami's moist, finger covered in his sperm finger gently push inside of him, he tensed and swallowed, "Ow…"

Yami leaned down and licked Yugi's neck, pushing his finger in a little more using the cum for lube, "You okay?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded.

"Mmm, my sweetheart, my sexy little Yugi…" Yami laughed softly, before kissing his lips hard and putting in a second finger, gently rubbing and pushing them in and out of Yugi.

Yugi exhaled loudly, "Ah…" It felt so strange, but at the same time, it felt…good. A little while later Yugi felt something as Yami pressed a certain spot, he shivered then moaned loudly, not able to hold back "Yami…oh…"

Yami smirked, sliding his fingers out.

"You sure you want this?"

Yugi's penis was well and truly erect again now, his body was pulsing, and he'd fallen back, now laying on his back, sprawled on the bed, pulling Yami down, letting their bare skin touch, he put his mouth to Yami's ear and said, "Do it, make love to me."

"If it hurts, you'll tell me?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami let the boy wrap his legs around his waist, then carefully pushed his erection inside Yugi's entrance.

"Gah, owww," Yugi squeaked, biting his lip, at the pain.

Yami stopped, but didn't pull out, "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

Yugi caught his breath then let a few tears escape his eyes.

"You're crying. You want me to stop?"

"No, Yami, I want this it just…it hurts…"

"Tell me when you feel ready."

Yugi sniffed and nodded, a few moments later he sighed, "Okay, I'm good."

Yami, not wanting Yugi to bail out and no longer able to hold on, slammed hard inside of Yugi.

"Argh!" Yugi cried out in pain, tears going down his cheeks.

Yami wiped Yugi's tears away, "I'm sure, after a little while, you won't feel the pain…"

Yugi nodded, he tried to ignore it, although it hurt, Yami inside him felt good, it felt right.

Yami, not wanting to hurt Yugi too much, began a rhythm, softly thrusting in and out of Yugi's body. The seme moaned loudly, feeling Yugi's walls tighten around his cock as he slammed in then pulled back out, over and over again.

In time Yugi's screams of pain turned into that of pleasure, his body began to sweat, his heart beat fast against his chest and his hips began to move in time with Yami's squeezing his erection, feeling it deep inside him.

"Yamiii…that…you…I," He didn't know what to say, he just clung tightly to Yami, he was still hurting but it was subsiding.

Yami kept up his movement, blocking out Yugi's soft sobbing, it wasn't like he could stop, Yugi wanted this too. Plus, he felt so good, so warm and tight, this was everything the both of them had been waiting for.

After what seemed an eternity of listening to his lover sob, Yami's ears were filled with pleasure as he heard Yugi finally feel the same pleasure he was feeling.

"Yami…" Yugi wrapped his legs tighter around Yami feeling sweat on his brow, and feeling his crotch tense, Yami wrapped his fingers around Yugi's hard penis, which up until now had been neglected and began pumping it up and down, in time with his own movements. Yugi gasped, thrusting his hips against the Pharaoh's as Yami's cock managed to hit the right spot every time.

"You…argh…you feel so good, Yugi," Yami managed to pant, "It feels so…tight…Yugi…Yugi…" Yami's voice began to grow a little louder.

Yugi clutched at what he could, Yami, the sheets, anything, as he writhed and pulsed, he shuddered as finally he felt himself coming, he arched his back up, and moaned, "Nhh…Yami…Yami, I…love you, so much…" He managed to say before releasing himself all over his stomach and the hand of his boyfriend.

Yami's movements quickened, he gripped Yugi's shoulders tightly, and after barely a minute he two reached his climax, "Ahh…" He cried out loudly, not caring who heard, "Yugi!" He cried out, cumming inside his uke, his warm sperm, filling the younger one, as his head spun like crazy and the whole world seemed to stand still. Yami slumped down on Yugi and slipped himself out. Gasping, he grabbed an article of clothing, that had been earlier deposited and wiped Yugi's stomach. He laid next to Yugi and pulled him into his arms, slipping the blanket up to their waists. The two laid there, gasping for breath, simply gazing at each other.

Yugi was the first to speak after a long silence, "Y…Y…Yami…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Yami gently nipped Yugi's ear and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's fine…the pain went away…"

"Well…did you like it?" Yami asked, nervously.

Yugi smiled and began to catch his breath, "It was wonderful, you have to promise me we'll do it more often…"

Yami laughed softly and hugged Yugi tightly, "We will…Hey, Yugi, when you…came you said you loved me…" Yami mused, he knew Yugi loved him, it was just the fact that he'd said it during sex amused him.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I did. It was all I could think of, how amazing you were and…how much I love you."

Yami kissed Yugi again, "I love you too, Aibou."

"Yami, are you in pain at all?"

Yami smiled, "No, actually."

"Well…then…hold me for the rest of the night…" Yugi smiled a little and closed his eyes.

Yami looked down at the hikari in his arms and kissed his forehead, and wiped sweat from his face, "I will."

**A/N: Whoa did that take ages to posterify! The chao itself was fine, I just kept forgetting I had to write it. That first A/N was written like 3 weeks ago, then I did about half the chap, then just left it, but hey now it's done! :D Anyway…yeah there you have it, my first Yami/Yugi sex scene…like? Hate? It was pretty hard to write considering a/ I'm a girl, therefore have never had gay sex and b/ believe it or not, I don't actually read that many yaoi lemons, I'm more of a fluffy person.**

**Anyway…for anyone waiting for it you can expect my Gravi fic in 3-5 weeks. I got the new Pokémon game a while ago and I only have 6 badges! Robina is finished the game completely! How is that even possible?**

**Anyway enough from me, please review, this chap took guts so I need to know what you think. Thankyou.**


	16. I Can Tell

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter16: I Can Tell

**A/N:**

**Well, well, well, I'm back bitches!**

**Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews, and to you awesome peeps that review for every single chap: ..! ILY! I'm quite happy with the feedback you guys gave me, anyways, on with the plotline! (lol jk my plot never advances). Not much happens in this one, it's just a winding down chap, next one will be more full on.**

Yugi woke, in his Yami's arms. Yami was just waking as well. Yugi watched Yami's eyelids open slowly, revealing his deep amethyst eyes, they took a moment to focus and he smiled softly, "Aibou…"

Yugi snuggled into Yami's shoulder, "My Pharaoh…"

"Yes I'm yours…"

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes again, not going back to sleep though.

Yami continued, "You know, sweetheart, you gave yourself to me last night…I was never going to let you go, and now, I have another reason to never want to be without you."

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, "You're right, I did give myself to you…and I'm glad it was you, Atem, so glad."

"Hmm," The pharaoh mused, and stroked Yugi's back, and kissed his cheek.

Yugi blushed a little then wrapped an arm around Yami's neck, "Uh…Yami," his cheeks reddened, and he felt his face heat up.

"What is it, Angel?" Yami frowned.

Yugi swallowed, then blurted out awkwardly, "Last night…was, so good."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's nose softly, "Well, I'm glad you liked it as much as I did…"

"You seem really tired, Yami…" Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I am…I'll probably…well go back to the puzzle sometime today, but, for now…I'll just rest."

"Well, I'm going to get up, and have a shower," Yugi kissed Yami again and stretched, then got out of bed.

Yami smirked and enjoyed the sight. Yugi realised he was still naked and blushed, he coyly walked to his drawers and searched for some boxers to pull on to walk to the bathroom in.

"My sexy little Yugi," Yami chuckled.

Yugi pursed his lips, "You right there? Just staring at me?"

Yami laughed loudly, "You really are the cutest thing in the world Yugi, you just look so lovely, and sweet and innocent, no one would ever be able to tell I spent last night fucking you."

"Yami…" Yugi went to scold him but his frown soon turned to a playful smile, he grabbed the boxers and put them on.

"Shame, I was enjoying the view," Yami laughed.

"Shut our dirty mouth," Yugi laughed throwing a shirt at him and walking out.

Yami threw the shirt to the floor and smiled as Yugi left, then softly said, "You're beautiful, Yugi…"

XXXXXX

Yugi finished his shower and turned off the taps, and got out. He died off and wrapped the blue towel around his waist, he was about to walk out when he saw something on the cabinet. It was a tube, he didn't know what of, there was a bit of paper stuck to it, that read, 'Yugi, while I don't mind what you and Yami do in your spare time, as long as it is kept private, I don't want to wake up to screaming, maybe this will help, -Grandpa'

Yugi froze, "Ah crap…wait, what is this?" He had to stare at the tube for a good while, before realising it was lubricant, "Oh…THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" He grabbed the tube and went back to his room, it was about ten in the morning now, Yami was sleeping. Yugi got dressed and put the tube of lubricant in his drawer, feeling very embarrassed about it. Chris was out in the lounge room, one eye on his painting the other on his deck, which was by his side. Yugi grabbed a bar of chocolate for breakfast and slumped on the couch, "Hey, Crash."

His brother looked up, and waved with the paintbrush, "Hi! You're up late, did you stay up too late last night, Yugi?"

"Ahah, yeah kinda, I guess," Yugi nodded.

Chris shrugged and kept painting. Yugi finished his oh so healthy breakfast and, bored, went back to his own room. He tidied up things on his desk and floor. He sat on top of the doona on the bed, that Yami was still sleeping under. He leaned over Yami and stroked his hair.

"Atem…there's so much I don't get about you, you're so amazing…you're really fun and well…hot, you make me happy, but you always seem just ever so slightly…sad, there's always that one little piece of you, that I can't fix, there's something else you need, isn't there, Pharaoh? You…you're a piece of me, my other half, my darkness…but still maybe, I'M not the only thing you need…you say I am but still…sometimes I see you frowning, and I hear you cry through your nightmares…I hate it, I always tell you I love you and that I'll try and make you feel better but…one day there'll be a time when that won't work anymore and…you'll want to finally feel…right again."

Yugi choked on his words a little, no caring that Yami was asleep and couldn't hear, he kept talking, "You're so different from me, Atem, in fact, I remember that first time we touched each other…man, that was so amazing…you smiled at me…with those wonderful eyes and you just looked so happy…because back then I didn't know you enough to tell when your happiness wasn't at 100%, but now, well, I know you very well, I can tell all your emotions and now…when you smile at me, I see that not all of you is there, there's still that little bit missing…who are you…really? You are you deep inside? Are you Yami, or are you Atem?"

Yami opened his eyes, "Yugi…Yugi that was beautiful…"

Yugi bit his lip, "You heard me."

"Of course, dummy…anyway, you're right I am sad, but the only thing I need is to know I can stay with you, and I'll be fine, I'm just stressed about all this uncertainty, nothing else."

Yugi nodded, then changed the subject, "Look," He took the tube and handed it to Yami.

Yami read the note, then studied the tube before laughing loudly, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I didn't think it was funny…" Yugi frowned.

"Well, it's only meant as a joke, here just think of it as Solomon's way of saying he knows what we are doing and he doesn't mind," Yami explained.

Yugi frowned, "So this stuff will make it more comfortable?"

"Yeah, that's what it's for," Yami nodded, handing it back to Yugi who put it back in the drawers.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and ran his fingers across it, then put it to his mouth and kissed it softly, "You aren't just a pharaoh to me, you know that…I know I call you that as a nickname, but it's not how I define you, to me you…you're everything to me. You always tell me how much I mean to you, but I hardly ever tell you how I feel, so, um…Atem…to me, there is nothing I'd rather do than be with you, you amaze me, every moment I spend with you is breathtaking…"

"Yugi…"

"Yeah?"

"You're absolutely beautiful in every way and the sweetest guy in the world, just relax, you don't have to worship me, just love me," Yami yawned.

Yugi giggled a little, "Oh, by the way, Yami last night when you arched your back down, that felt really nice…" He smiled and blushed.

Yami pursed his lips and grinned, which turned to laughter as he said, "Yep, using that lube is gonna be fun."

Yugi laughed with him, then turned serious as he said, "You know how I said I know your emotions?"

"Yeah, Aibou."

"And how you said that you were only stressed because you were worried and stuff?"

"Yugi that was a few minutes ago, of course I remember…"

"Well," Yugi sighed, "I can also tell when you're lying, Atem."

**A/N:**

**-falls asleep on keyboard- well it's 12:30 a.m. here, and I should be asleep, so…, anyway, sorry that chapter was so boring but I needed a simple one to use as a bridge between what's happening in the next one, which is set straight after this one. Hits are groovy and Reviews make leprechauns give you gold.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	17. How You Live

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 17: How You Live

**A/N: **

**Heys, time for an update, cause well…that's how I roll. Um, just a reminder that you can check me out on Deviantart, I'm ScreamingYugiFangirl (yes, I know, epic name XP) Don't judge me for my work, I'm not that good, but I love comments, so…yeah… lol**

**Marik: Driven owns nought and I'm still not in her fic. –sad-**

**Driven: naww, don't be sad, my smexi Marik-chan! -huggles-**

**Whew –wipes sweatdrip- man that was weird, okay let's roll!**

Yugi sat down, foraged in his backpack for an apple, then began to eat it. Yami sat with him, opening his bottle of water. Their first two classes had been without one another so they were both quite happy to see each other.

Tea was at lunch time dance class, doing some extra practice, and Tristan, Joey and Ryou were sitting with them.

Joey put a chip in his mouth and asked, "What'd you get up to on the weekend, Yuge?"

Yugi remembered the weekend and blushed a little then said, "Ah…not much…"

Tristan nodded at the pharaoh, "What about you? What'd you do Yami?"

Yami smirked, _Yugi. _"Not much, it was pretty boring actually."

Yugi giggled at that, making the others give him a strange look, he quickly straightened himself up and continued with his apple.

In that silence, between conversation subjects…was when it happened.

Yugi wasn't even sure if the others noticed, they seemed to pay no attention, Yami noticed though. Yugi's puzzle lit up, something it usually only did when about to take Yami from him, but no that was not why, it dimmed and finally went back to normal, that was when he saw Ryou's ring, it was hovering in the air, glowing. A light shone from it brightly, lighting Ryou up, as he morphed into…Bakura. Yugi then knew, that he and Yami were the only ones to notice, as the others had not moved, and seemed literally frozen to their spots, like mannequins.

"Yami…" Yugi said cautiously, not letting his view move from Bakura who was yet to speak, but sat there, playfully stroking the ring and wagging his tongue at them childishly.

"Yugi…is it me or is everything frozen?" Yami bit his lip, staring around at their surroundings. Joey and Tristan were sitting, completely still, not moving at all, however they seemed to be breathing…as if they were unconscious with their eyes open, a literal still-life.

Yugi nodded, "It is…"

Bakura still said nought. The silence around them was horrible, there was nothing, no chatter, no background noise, no birds…nothing. Bakura leaned his elbows on the table, something the shy Ryou would never do, and lazily leaned his face in his palms.

"Heheheh…" The hiss-like laugh belonging to Ryou's Yami scraped Yugi's and Yami's ears.

Yami breathed in and spoke clearly, "What have you done?"

"Their souls are sealed away, they'll be returned when I leave, I didn't want any interuptions…Couldn't resist…" Bakura smirked happily, as if very pleased with himself, "Little Ryou was just too easy to overpower, he always is…ahh, he's such a sweet little thing, pity he's so damn weak…ahaha…He likes to think of himself as confident, but in reality he's just a useless bit of flesh, barely fit to host my being," Bakura spat the words, speaking of Ryou bitterly.

"Bakura! You are disgustingly ungrateful to your hikari…" Yami said softly.

"Am I? What the fuck is that meant to mean? He should be grateful to me, for managing to bear hearing his boring thoughts and watch his pitiful life. What should there be between a Yami and a Hikari? Friendship? Love?" His voice lingered over the last word slowly, just to irritate Yami.

Before Yami could answer, Yugi spoke up, in an offended whimper, "What's wrong with a Yami and Hikari being in love?"

"Ahahahah! What's wrong with it? Why, you poor moronic creature. I don't care how much you say you two idiots are in love and trust me I know you think you are…a Hikari and Yami cannot possibly be together, it just doesn't work."

"Jealous because your relationship with Ryou isn't so good?" Yami challenged.

Bakura sighed, "No. Never fear, Pharaoh…your and Yugi's _relationship_…is set to…hehehe…unravel."

Yugi stayed silent, feeling hurt and scared, he wanted to leap into Yami's arms and curl up to his chest, he wanted Yami to hold him and tell him everything would be fine, but now was not the time and Yugi knew this.

"Bakura! Put thing back to normal this instant!" Yami growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bakura chuckled, playing with his messy, snowy, hair.

"I mean, fix things, Bakura…" Yami sighed, growing impatient.

"But I'm having so much fun with you…and little Yugi of course," Bakura sniggered.

"Don't you fucking touch him…"Yami seethed, glaring at Bakura and protectively putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's so sweet, the Pharaoh is so fond of his wittle Yugi…he wuvs him sooo much. AHAHAHAHAHA! Useless idiots!"

"Shut your mouth, Bakura," This came from Yugi, he took in a shaky breath after speaking and waited for a response.

"Or what? Your big strong Pharaoh will hurt me? That's what I thought, you have nothing to say, because you know just how useless the two of you are."

"I said shut your mouth! You cannot keep doing this! You're ruining Ryou's life…and you will NOT ruin what I have with Yami!" Yugi cried, the pressure to defend himself had been all too much.

"But Yugi...you forget, what you and Yami have is nothing, absolutely nothing…it can be stolen, destroyed and forgotten, .this…" He said, methodically, and snapped his fingers when he got to the end of his sentence.

"Do you have a purpose for hindering several lives or do you just like to be an annoyance?" Yami gritted his teeth, trying to keep his patience.

"You know my purpose you filthy excuse for an Egyptian king! You call yourself a Pharaoh? You're not a true pharaoh…not even close!"

Yami sighed, leaning his head in his hands and then looked up at Bakura, "I, do not, Bakura, know why you are here. To be truthful, I can barely remember a thing…but pieces of my life and little words keep playing inside my head…trying to tell me of my past…but still…nothing, so…you are wrong.  
I do not know my purpose, and I cannot argue and say I was a good Pharaoh, because I don't remember it, myself…"

Bakura stayed silent, and for a moment not even the breathing of he, Yami or Yugi could be heard. Breaking the silence, Yugi let out a small sob, which grew until the teenager was crying, then instead of nothing at all, that was all that could be heard, however it was barely a minute before Yugi quickly dried his eyes and looked over at Yami. Yami gave him a nod and Yugi smiled.

"How sweet," Bakura noted, making the two boys almost jump with the sharpness of his words.

"Ignore him…" Yami said to Yugi.

"Well, well…" Bakura licked his lips, contently, "I've had enough of this rubbish, and I need my rest…however I'm not going without a little token…a souvenir you might call it, from my lovely visit to you, Yugi."

"My Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi cried, taking a guess at the implied item, as a light shone brightly from somewhere, the ring. Yugi felt the earth shake wildly and everything around shone, as if lit up by thousands of tiny candles. When the lights dimmed, he opened his eyes…everything was normal, just as it had been Joey and Tristan were chatting, everyone else in the background were running and laughing and living their lives, Ryou was in his place…and the puzzle was around his neck. Yami…Yami was gone. Yugi looked around just to make sure…but there was no sign of him.

Ryou knew…Ryou looked at Yugi with a sick expression on his face, an almost pleading and apologetic one, but one slightly confused. Suddenly, Ryou turned away and gagged, he jumped up and ran over to the garden bed, where he vomited, and fell to his knees, in a dizzy haze.

"Whoa what's wrong wit' ' im?" Came from Joey, nodding at Ryou.

Ryou wiped his mouth then fell backwards, onto the grass on his back.

"Holy…Ryou! Is he okay?" Tristan asked. In the panic of Ryou suddenly being ill, no one had noticed Yami's absence.

Yugi jumped up and rushed over to Ryou, " Ryou..are…are you alright?"

"Urgh…" Ryou said quietly, so that only he and Yugi heard, "I'll be fine…I need to learn to control Bakura and stop him from overpowering me…I'm sorry Yugi…"

"It's okay," Yugi muttered, his mind fixed on Yami.

Ryou slowly got up, "No, it's not and it won't be…until things are changed…but for now, we'll live…"

XXXXX

Yugi got home, and went straight to his room, his head was pounding and he felt sick, his eyes were watery with the tears he'd been holding back all day. He shut his door and ran to his bed, throwing his bag across the room so it hit the wall with a thud.

"What's happening to me? What's happening to us? What did you do with the Pharaoh, Bakura?" Yugi screamed, knowing he couldn't be heard. All day the puzzle had felt strange, as if it wanted to do something, but couldn't. He took it off, when he felt it shake. He wiped away the tears on his face and looked at it smiling, knowing soon Yami would be with him. He held the puzzle in front of himself and watched…and waited, but Yami never came.

Yugi felt himself being torn, almost ripped from himself, he watched his skin and himself melt away but felt nothing, he was numb and tingling just slightly. He watched his own surroundings fade to dull as the Puzzle sucked him in.

**A/N: Okay, that was s short one, but it took a while. Urgh had to go to the dentists today, four needles in my mouth=OUCH! ='(  
I got to go shopping though so it's okay :D I love shopping! Woo! **

**Anyway the next chap should be a good one and I hope this one was okay. Please review. Thanks.**

**Also Happy B-day to Fjam aka Wanna Be Viking!**


	18. Searching The Soul

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 18: Searching The Soul 

**A/N: OMFJD! Friday, the weekend! :D So Happy! This week has been a total drag -.- Anyway, time to kick it off with an MP Chapter! Now I know that a lot of my chaps lately have just been filler, but I promise this one will be at least 90% plot. I'm also hoping for a word count of 2500-3000, that'd be great. **

**Marik: You're making the A/Ns longer to build up the word count aren't you?**

**Driven: Not at all!**

**Marik: Then why am I yet to disclaim.**

**Driven: I like to make things interesting.**

**Marik: By stretching out the A/Ns?**

**Driven: STFU! I'm already over 110 words!**

**Marik: Driven owns nothing, now let the chapter commence!**

**Remember **_italics=Yugi's thoughts. __**Bold Italics=Yami's thoughts.**_

Yugi opened his eyes, he was in what seemed to be a sandstone room, he wasn't exactly sure. There was levelled sand beneath him, and the air felt sickly warm, but inside he was freezing. The light was dull and on one side of the room, were three doorways and separate hall-like tunnels. All around him, he could sense something.

"What…where…what happened?" He mumbled, searching his neck for the chain of the puzzle, but the puzzle wasn't there…He suddenly remembered what had happened… "I'm in…the puzzle…" _I feel weird…dizzy and…faint, like I'm floating…but I'm clearly standing on the ground…I can feel things but…it's tingly…almost numb. _

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and looked around, there were no windows in the walls, and the roof was a fair way away…he peered further down the middle hallway and took a step forward. As he finally took a breath, he felt the air shake around him, as if the world he was in was almost…fragile. He stopped at the entrance to the dimly lit hall and leaned against a wall, "Yami?" He called softly, begging for a response…but none came. He sighed, feeling scared without the puzzle but as always, his curiosity won out and he began his way down the hall. The light, which he couldn't find the source of, continued to stay dim the whole way. He just kept walking, keeping up the same pace, down the hall that seemed to be never ending.

The walls were rough and sandy, and every so often shiny black beetles would crawl along the ground where Yugi was walking, but there was no sound in this strange, strange place. After what seemed about two hours, Yugi reached the end of the tunnel. He found himself in another room, only this one had a marble table in the centre. He walked into it, and sighed quite loudly, "I…I want to go home…" He mumbled. _Is this…The Shadow Realm? No…it's not, for some reason…I, I just know it's not. This is…different but Yami, Yami has been here before…Wait…How do I know that?_

Yugi sat himself against the low marble table, feeling tired and scared…he felt so weak. He felt like…he didn't exist. Was this how Yami felt?

"Yami…I need you …" He heard his voice murmur as his eyes closed.

XXXXXX

"Aibou…" Yami woke from a sweaty sleep, and looked around himself frantically. He wiped sweat from his face, he'd had another nightmare.

"Poor Pharaoh missing his little Hikari?" Bakura chuckled, from the other side of the room. Yami was curled up in the corner of a room of dungeon like, grey brick walls, on a concrete floor, the air around him seemed to swirl and consisted of a mysterious purple mist. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes.

"Bakura…you bastard…" Yami sneered. He pulled himself up. The ground felt strange, almost unsteady. He knew this place, it was almost the Shadow Realm, but not quite far enough.

Bakura stepped forth , blocking Yami's way. "It'd be a shame, to have Yugi in trouble, he's such a sweet little thing, isn't he?" Bakura giggled, and clapped his hands happily.

"Don't tell me, you've done something to Yugi!" _**I would ask him myself or at least try to, but I think the gap between the worlds ruins our connections… it's still there but not as strong…there's almost no way he'd hear me…I hope he's alright…**_

"To my knowledge, Yugi is just fine," Bakura said, and he was being truthful, "I've been busy, watching you sleep, which to tell you the truth, is very boring I don't know how Yugi stands it…"

"Shut up! Stop bringing him into things!"

"No."

"What?"

"No. You brought him into this in the first place, Yami. It was you. You who fell in 'love' with him, who made him, love you. You pulled him into this, Yami. If he ever gets hurt it will be .fault," Bakura stared hard at Yami, daring him to deny it and say Bakura was wrong.

"I won't ever let anyone, hurt him…I already promised him that," Yami frowned, looked down at his feet, considering the truth in what Bakura was saying.

Bakura grinned sickly, "But Yami… a puddle of pure water, Summer's first glint of sunlight, the skin on a baby's hands, all of these things are so easily tainted and ruined…just like a promise. You can take a blade of lush, beautiful green grass and you can twist it and shred it up, until it's merely a small pile of green debris and just like that grass we can take a promise, a pure and meaningful promise and we can bend it back and forth and eventually we can break it, down to something…worthless, so don't pretend your promise is made of gold, Atem."

"What do you want from me? If I've wronged you somehow then I'm sorry, now please leave me and my friends alone!" Yami cried, getting frustrated.

"You're such a big man, pharaoh, apologising so nicely and begging!"

"I'm not begging, I'm trying to act maturely, I'll be forced to act a little less maturely sooner or later if this keeps going, though!" Yami pushed Bakura out of his way and stepped forward.

Bakura snorted, "Was that a threat?"

"Yes, it fucking was. I don't care anymore. Ryou needs to be left alone and as for me and Yugi…well, I LOVE HIM. Hear that? I fucking love Yugi Mutou and I don't care how much you guilt trip me and tell me it's wrong, you cannot change it. There is nothing at all that you or anyone else could ever do to split us up, or to make us stop loving each other. If you ever hurt him or do anything to permanently separate us, ..…don't you ever forget that…" Yami gritted his teeth as he spat the words, his voice full of hatred.

"But Atem! Plans are already in play to separate you…only because I love t put you through pain…hahahaha!" Bakura trailed off into laughter, then straightened himself and smirked.

Yami swallowed, he looked around the strange room, there was a cement table, with a simple cream vase on it. Without a second thought, he grabbed it and smashed it into Bakura's head, "Bastard!"

Bakura twisted Yami's arm back and kicked him, hard in the stomach. Yami didn't falter, he kept a grip on his only weapon and thrusted it over Bakura's head again, the vase cracked and a shard broke off.

"You forget your place, scum!" Bakura growled, grabbing the shard as it fell and moving to slash it across Yami's chest. Yami moved quickly and pushed Bakura down, the piece of the vase, instead cut down his arm, ripping his sleeve to shreds and making a disgusting gash in his flesh, which red life seeped from.

Yami grunted, kneeing Bakura back so he fell on his back. He put his hand to the bleeding arm and said, "I forget MY place? Bakura…it is you who forgets. You forget it is I who is the pharaoh, not you."

Bakura glared at Yami, "You used me to your advantage each time…you know I am weaker, so you tire me until, I must return to my item, or my filthy excuse for a Hikari!"

"I cannot be held responsible for your own weaknesses!" Yami growled, as Bakura scrambled and got up again, "Argh, for the last time, just go tohell already!" Yami used what was left of the vase to strike across Bakura's head once more.

Bakura choked and his eyes lost focus. He faltered and fell. Unconscious.

"…Dirt," Yami remarked. He walked to the other side of the room and sat against the wall. He tore of the bottom of his shirt and used that to tightly bandage his arm. With Bakura soundly unconscious and himself unable to get up. Yami closed his eyes. Not in sleep, in thought.

_**Yugi…Yugi…I know our bond isn't very strong yet…but, if you can hear me then…I'm okay…Are you…okay?**_

He waited. He took a few breaths and retightened his bandage. He hadn't expected an answer. He knew it was too much to hope for. Where was Yugi anyway? He could've been anywhere and Yami wouldn't know…

_Yami…I'm fine. Where are you? _Yami almost sang in the happiness he felt, hearing his Hikari's sweet voice run through his mind. He smiled widely, forgetting all the misery of the day. He sighed contently. Wait…where was he?

_**I don't know…a dungeon…Bakura…my arm hurts badly…I should stop this, it takes my strength, I'm just glad you are okay…**_

Yami coughed and curled up a little, nursing his arm, his head throbbing. He was trying desperately to speak to Yugi through their bond but his weakness and the distance between them meant the messages were shaky and he had a hard time directing his thoughts at Yugi.

His head was spinning and he felt strange, sort of heavy and numb.

_I'm fine…but…Yami, I'm scared. I miss you…I know it sounds weak…but I AM WEAK. I've always needed you to make me stronger I can't be strong on my own…_

Yami frowned at this, and sighed shakily, before trying to reply. He breathed deeply.

_**Yugi. I am here, I'm part of you, you're never without me. Remember though, you don't NEED me to just be strong. You are an amazing person, you have so much strength inside you and you are perfectly able to be okay without me…please. Find…the strength inside yourself…and remember…j…just how strong you are. You can handle anything. **_

Atem closed his eyes in pain, not from the injury though, it was his whole body…aching. He gave in to some form of sleep.

XXX

Yugi breathed shakily, beginning to panic. He got up from where he was near the table, after hearing from Yami and tried to keep walking, there was only one hall coming from this room, not three like the last. He sighed, confusedly and walked ahead. He had no idea where he was going, but something told him he had to keep moving. He was trying to get a grip of things. Had he just spoken to Yami? Yes…yes he had…only a few moments ago…but, it felt like it'd been so long. He'd lost all sense of time in this labyrinth. He felt sick, he had a raging headache. He continued out of the room and into another hall, he walked down it, it, like the last one, was dimly lit, so he could hardly see at all. It seemed that he'd been walking straight the entire time, but he couldn't tell anymore. For all he knew he'd been going in circles for hours...or he may've been walking straight for only a few minutes.

After a while Yugi cautiously stretched out an arm and ran it along the wall as he walked…the wall was smooth and cool. He kept walking then stopped. A little while ago the walls had been rough and cracked…were his surroundings changing? He stopped, he looked around the dusky tunnel-way. There were shadows in the depths of were the spooky dim orange light ebbed, the shadows seemed to move a little, back and forth, bobbing demonically. He held his breath, concentrating on what he'd thought was silence…but he heard something. It was like a screeching wind, but it was continuous, and not high or low pitched…it was a strange, ominous monotone wail…a nightmarish lullaby playing from within the shadows.

He exhaled, scared of what was ahead. Yugi bit his lip and, like earlier, called out softly, "Yami?" Like last time, no answer came. He sucked in a breath, trying to block out everything around him as he ran forward. He slowed after a while, and collapsed against a wall, one which was now much colder and felt different than it had just a few moments ago…then again, those moments could've been hours. He put his head in his hands, and felt that his cheeks were wet. How long had he been crying for? He wiped his eyes and sighed shakily.

"Where am I? Is this what it's like for Yami inside the puzzle too? I…It's like I can stop walking but…I feel like I'm meant to get somewhere…I just, don't know where! This is so confusing! I wanna go home!" He hit the hard ground with his fist and then shook it, as if that would ease the pain.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and went to get up…when he felt himself sinking. "Huh?" Yugi exclaimed. The firm ground was suddenly a writhing mass of dirt, sucking him down and spinning like a vortex around him as he frantically tried to escape, grabbing at the walls in vain. A wind howled past his ears as he fell down, through the hole, that, only seconds ago had been firm ground.

With a thud he landed. "Ah…what was that?" He grimaced and looked up, the ceiling he'd just fallen from, where the hole was resealing itself, "This is worse than one of those zombie video games that Tristan plays…hmm Tristan…and Joey…and Tea…My friends, urgh I want to see them again…I hate this place…" He turned to get up, "Ah!" He bit his lip, he must've hurt his shoulder, after all he had landed on it. He frowned, deciding it must have been bruised by the harsh landing. Yugi was now on a sandy flooring. It was light yellow-brown and grainy, but didn't shift much. The walls were tall and looked to be smooth all over, they seemed to be made of mud, or something similar. "It's like I'm in a compacted mud and sand…tomb…" Yugi laughed nervously.

The room was quite big, it would've been about double Yugi's. In a corner was a flame torch, attacked to the wall, throwing a calm glow across the room. Under it there was a woven reed mat, and some sheets of some sort of cloth. He supposed it was a bed. On the other side of the room, was a low table of stone, and on it lay a collection of papyrus paper, which seemed to have scrawled writing on it. Yugi swallowed and slowly walked over to it and looked at the writing. With a groan he noted that it was mostly in hieroglyphs with some normal writing, thrown in at times. He picked up the one on top, which simply said, "I don't think I can take much more..."

Yugi frowned, and reread it. He looked at the one under it, it was all symbols he didn't understand…He put the paper down and knelt at the table to examine the rest of them.

XXX

Yami opened his eyes, he coughed softly. His mouth was dry and he was hurting. Bakura had his eyes open and was sitting against the other wall, breathing heavily as if he was in terrible pain.

Bakura looked up when he realised Yami was awake, "Up, Sleeping Beauty?" He growled.

Yami bit his lip, "Say what you will to sound powerful, but it looks to me, that you are in quite a bit of pain."

"Don't anger me pharaoh, you've done enough to this world."

"I've done nothing…from what I've heard…saving a world from destruction is something to be quite proud of…and don't say I'm boasting. You're so immature Bakura. You keep playing these games, but you have no desire to remind me of anything," Yami sighed.

"Losing your memory looks to have been your downfall, Atem…" Bakura giggled, then grimaced as his throat burned and his head hurt terribly.

"The past doesn't matter to me, I just want to live peacefully with my Hikari…nothing more."

"Well, for me, the past cannot be left behind. Have you ever had to watch everyone you know…be slaughtered? I think not. This is why I seek revenge…for I am, bringing justice to what you and your father caused. I am Thief King, Akefia.

**A/N:**

**Well, I'm really pleased that's over! As for it being mostly plot…yeah I hope that was okay. Anyway I'm tired. –sleeps-**

**Marik: wake up! –pokes with rod-**

**Driven: STFU! –throws kitten at-**

**Marik: Ah! –ducks-**

**Kitten: Driven owns nothing…meoooww…**

**This took days to write so please please review. Thanks =)**


	19. Remembering Me

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 19: Remembering Me

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your feedback, and also a massive thanks for everyone's over all support of this story. I love it when I get people saying my story is different to other Puzzle-shipping stories they've read. That's really what I endeavour to do, be a unique writer with good ideas. Needless to say, like us all, I love reviews, but it's amazing when I hear from someone that they admire how I've done a certain thing or that they enjoy my writing style. I strive to improve my writing and become better and I think so far over the course of this fic, many readers have been able to see my progress and this really pleases me.**

**Marik: What's with the sappy drabble?**

**Driven: STFU, these people take time from their days to read and review, they deserve thanks!**

**Marik: You could just send out muffin baskets…**

**Driven: And be accused of stalking? I think not!**

**Marik: Driven owns nothing…except these muffin baskets! Mwhahahaahah**

**Driven: The muffin baskets mean you no harm, civilians!**

**Marik: EVIL MUFFIN BASKETS!**

**Driven: Note to self…rehire Peggy as disclaimer…**

**Marik: Hey that's mean! –puts down muffin basket and begins writing list-**

**Driven: What's the list for?**

**Marik: Ways to torture the people at 4kidsTV, for what they did to YGO.**

**Driven: HEY! The 4kids dubs aren't that…bad…**

**Marik: Sure if you like all your death and actual plot to be edited and chopped to bits.**

**Driven: Yeah…but…okay, fair enough. –sneakily minimises 4kidstv window on computer-**

"Akefia…" Yami murmured, hearing a large bell of remembrance chime within his brain.

"Remember now? Remember what YOU turned me into?" Bakura growled, he was in too much pain to move, the vase to the head had worked very well.

"Thief…King…" Yami considered this, "I…I am beginning to remember you…"

"Then, you will remember how I took, what I deserved to have. The Millennium Ring! However, I am first to admit, I got more than I bargained for, when I somehow, was put in the hands of that useless, Ryou Bakura! This all changed though, when I realised it may have been fate…"

"Oh?" Yami raised an eyebrow. He was trying to act aware and trying to keep himself alert but he kept feeling himself begin to slip.

"I was inhabiting Ryou Bakura's body, whilst he was at school…this had no purpose at the time, I was merely experimenting. This was when I saw little Yugi Mutou…Instantly, he reminded me of you, after all, you look practically the same. I noted the object around his neck. The Millennium Puzzle and I knew that somehow, that was your Millennium Item and that you would be within it. My only challenge, would be to separate the two of you. This is now complete."

"I…" Yami stopped. The words could not form any more…he couldn't feel anything either. The cool air that had been around them, was now unnoticeable, as he sucked in each breath and expelled it again, he did not taste the air pass his lips. His arm had bled through his ersatz bandage but he felt no pain from it. His mind was far away, in another time.

"Is it my fault?" He heard a voice ask, he looked around, then realised it was himself that had spoken. He looked down at his own tanned skin, and felt the material of the white robe, tied around his waist.

The girl in front of him shook her head in what seemed to be some sort of golden headdress, she played with a thread on her light brown dress and shook her head again, "You haven't done anything wrong, Atem."

"But…I keep hearing people saying that, I'm to blame. I know that my father, the pharaoh would punish them, if he knew, but I don't have the heart to report them, especially if what they say is correct…" He sighed, sounding very wise for his age.

"May, I say something extremely out of place, Atem?" She bowed a little and smiled.

"Of course," Atem leaned against a tall pillar.

"If any one is too blame, for the occurrence at Kul Elna, it is Akhenaden…I'm sorry if that offends you."

"It doesn't...particularly because I do not understand. However, I have trouble understanding how you know so much about Kul Elna already…"

"If you must know, Atem, it was just something I heard the priest mumbling to himself…I will ask forgiveness later…I should not have been so rude."

"Priest Seto?" Atem frowned, lazily scratching a hand over his bare chest.

"Yes, that's correct." The girl nodded.

"Are you alright?" Yami heard himself say, as he reached out and put a hand to the girl's shoulder.

She seemed a little relieved at his gesture, and took it as a sign to relax, "Yes, I just suppose seeing you worried, makes me worried as well…Hahahaha!"

"I have no more lessons, today, we should go to the river and swim, it's very hot after all…" He proposed, trying to take his mind of the idea of all those people at Kul Elna.

She nodded sweetly and took his hand, as they ran across the sun scorched ground. All was well, yet in his mind, Atem had a feeling that this was merely a start to what would soon be a nightmare.

"Are you quite finished?" Bakura's voice growled.

Yami shook his head from the vision of his past, "My choices had nothing to do, with, what happened…I'm sorry."

"You're a few thousand years late, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, then got up, "However, your little memorial time, has given me sufficient rest, now I can finally finish what I came to do…" He reached into the pocket of his trench coat, and revealed a knife, about the length of his hand, with serration near the end and pointed tip, probably, like last time, stolen from the kitchen of his Hikari's home. He'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use this,

Bakura, with a new glint of malice in his sadistic grin, happily walked over to Yami and kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, poor, innocent Pharaoh, alone, with the person whose life he destroyed…What will ever become of the great Atem? His end, shall come slowly, with much, much pain. Just like I did, only on the inside…I will make you bleed."

"Bakura!" Atem went to shove the thief away, but he just didn't have the strength anymore. He choked on his breath, then sighed. He kept his dark eyes on Bakura, if his last ounce of strength, would be in keeping his eyes' gaze firm, then he would do it.

Bakura leant forward, the blade in his hand and pressed it to the far side of Yami's left cheek. With a firm piercing noise, the blade broke through Yami's skin and into his flesh. Bakura hummed the tune of _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ for a moment, flashed Atem a friendly smirk, then slowly drew the knife down, in a steady line, stopping at his jaw and lifting the knife. He paused and tilted his head, admiring his work. "I think I've found myself a new love of art…" He mused then, using his other hand, wacked Yami's head against the wall, just hard enough to startle him.

"D…Don't…stop it Bakura, just…" _**He won't listen to me…I can't do anything…He isn't going to stop…I need Yugi…I need strength.**_

The evil yami happily licked his lips, watching blood slide from the gash, and laughed at how the Pharaoh frowned but could not move. With a little giggle, Thief leaned in again and began to make a matching incision on the opposite side of his nemesis' face.

**A/N:**

**Marik: Well, this is getting interesting.**

**Driven: You know it. **

**:D I must say, I like how most reviewers, are presuming that Yugi and Yami are in the same universe…that's interesting.**

**This was just a quick little one, to take up some of my time, anyways, it's 2:29 a.m….so time for bed? I think yus.**

**Reviews are loved muchly.**


	20. Weaker Than Before

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 20: Weaker Than Before

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my readers, and muffin baskets for all reviewers! **

**Marik: I told you the muffin baskets would have their way.**

**Driven: Urgh, Marik, STFU.**

**Marik: Never! Whiny fangirl! Driven owns nothing!**

**Driven: Yes, they know that.**

**Marik: Muffin Baskets FTW!**

Yugi looked down at the papyrus in his hand and frowned at the words scrawled on it.

I'm beginning to piece things together, but still most of it makes little sense…I hate being here, mostly because I lose track of time. How long has it been since I've seen him? An hour? A week? Will he still love me, when I get back?

Yugi placed the paper down, and looked through the next one, however it was in hieroglyphs, he spread the papyrus sheets over the table, but decided to not read anymore. It was obvious who they were written by, and he sort of felt like he was invading on the Pharaoh's privacy by reading them. With a small sigh, he walked across the room and slumped down on the mattress, his head against the wall.

XXXXXX

Atem had his top teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, there was now a matching cut on the other side of his face as well as a stabbing pain in his jaw where Bakura had whacked him with the back of his hand, which would probably be a bruise, should he get out of his current situation. Blood trickled down his chin, from biting his lip too hard.

"Was it really me who caused the trouble? By taking the Millennium Ring? Or was it the council's fault for the attack on my home?" Bakura growled, the blade of the knife flat against Yami's cheek.

"The council…Had nothing to do with it…" Yami insisted, truthfully he wasn't actually sure.

"But, you don't know that, you're just saying what you think will keep you and that filthy Hikari of yours safe," Bakura snorted, however what he said was the truth.

Yami grinded his teeth together and tried to lift his arm, but it felt so heavy, it was like a dead weight, his whole body was. His violet eyes shot daggers at Thief King. He tried desperately to call upon some strength from somewhere, like he had months ago when it came to Crash's step father…but it seemed that his power was drained because he was not in the real world, or his own Millennium Item. "I've told you Bakura, to never insult my Hikari. You're so cruel. A Hikari is something to cherish, and to respect. Yes, I fell in love with mine, but even if I hadn't, I'd still respect him. A Hikari is forced to give up their body to the Yami's soul and be a vessel for them…You should be more accepting of Ryou, you should be more understanding of just how much your Hikari does for you. Sure, if Ryou had the choice, no doubt he'd get rid of you and I can't say I blame him…"

"You talk too much, Pharaoh. It's just another thing I despise about you. You always have something to say. There's always a point to be proven with you. You always have to add in your opinion, and if someone disagrees you have to point out why you are right, even when you are not. Because you are a Pharaoh, you feel that you are always correct. You know you're royalty, so you use it against people, you make others feel low and you let them know just where you stand. You are valiant and you are kind…or at least, that's how you want people to see you…Isn't it, Atem?" Bakura mocked him, pressing the flat of the knife harder still against his skin, if he just flicked his wrist, the blade would make a cut.

Atem kept up his glare and sneered, "Are you quite complete lecturing me on how you think my mind works? Are you finished with your speech on how you believe I feel?" Bakura said nothing and Atem continued, "Good then, now while, I'm as you put it 'making you feel low' let me ask something…How do YOU feel?"

Bakura faltered and his grip on the knife loosened ever so slightly. With brown demonic eyes staring into an unknown abyss he muttered, "Lost."

"Hm. I thought so," Yami nodded smugly.

XXXXXX

Ryou looked to his Millennium Ring, he'd felt sick all day and tired, but he didn't know why. His Millennium Item felt…different somehow. He hadn't seen Yugi or Yami for sometime and in saying that, Bakura too had been absent. He leaned back on his bed and opened his book, about to read. The midday Saturday sun was shining through his yellow curtain and the daily rush of traffic from the road had softened. He had just began to read when he felt something tighten around his neck.

Assuming it to be the neckline of his light knitted grey sweater twisted, perhaps from the dryer, he reached up a hand and gently tugged it loose. It didn't move. Ryou looked down. The rope that his item was attached to was twisted up and tightened around his neck. He frowned and put down his book. With a sigh, he tried to untwist it, it seemed very persistent in staying tight, but eventually he got it back to normal. This complete, he went back to his book. A few pages later he was distracted by a light.

He looked down, one of the prongs hanging from his ring seemed to be pointing upwards and on a tilt. He tapped it to try and get it back to normal. "Ah!" He cried, it was red hot. It seemed to pull him a little, as if begging him to follow. No one was home expect himself, and he was feeling rather bored. Ryou bit his lip and gave up trying to read. A few minutes later the ring began to tug, the string would tighten around his neck, not enough to hurt though and the ring's metal toggles would shake. Ryou had grown used to his Item acting strange but, curiously, he stood up and much to his surprise the item wanted his to follow it, it tugged harder. "What the…" He frowned as the item pulled. He took a few steps in its desired direction, and the tug eased. He kept following it. Before he knew it, he was on the street walk, he shrugged and decided to just go with it and follow. He kept walking, trying to remember where he'd seen this route before.

After a little while, he found himself in front of Yugi's house. However the item wanted to go further, through the door. He then realised, it was trying to get to the Puzzle! He knocked on the door, usually he would turn right around, but something kept telling him that he needed to get to that Puzzle. Solomon answered the door, Ryou had met Yugi's Grandpa a few times and he smiled and tried to begin explaining, "Is…Yugi home?"

"No…No…He…isn't…" Solomon stammered, a very worried expression on his face, "You're Ryou aren't you? Yugi told me, you had a Millennium Item…Ryou, right now…Yugi is inside the Millennium Puzzle…Yami is missing too…please help them…" The old man begged.

Ryou frowned, "…I don't understand but…I'll try…Hmm, my Item must have led me here to help Yugi."

"In here," Solomon led him to Yugi's room where the puzzle lay. Instantly his ring tugged him to it, and pulled itself from his neck. The eye symbol that decorated the middle of it, connected, like a magnet to metal, with the matching one on the Puzzle.

"What does that mean?" Ryou exclaimed at the strange behaviour of the Items.

"I'm not sure…Ryou…Oh! Wait!" The man rushed off, he returned soon after, a large knife in hand, "This may be of some help. Stay safe," He handed Ryou the weapon. Ryou took it and was about to ask for more advice but his ring had other ideas. It created a large vortex of wind and lights and before he knew it, Ryou watched himself melt away to nothing and be sucked into the Ring.

**A/N:**

**Driven: -in yellow jumpsuit and sunnies dancing- Some people settle for the typical things, livin all their life waitin in the wings, it ain't a question of if, just a matter of time, before I move to the front of the line! Mmm, once ya watchin every move that I make, ya gotta believe that I got what it takes! To stand out above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud! Till mine is the only face you see, gonna stand out, till ya notice me!**

**Marik: Been watching old movies again?**

**Driven: I'm under a spell I'm in over my head…I…yes, yes I have.**

**Marik: -sigh- Nice outfit.**

**Driven: -gangsta nod-**

**XD 20 muffin baskets to anyone who can tell me what Disney movie I referenced with the outfit and song lyrics. No cheating! (Googling etc)**

**Review please. ^.^ **


	21. Assembling The Pieces

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 21: Assembling The Pieces

**A/N:**

**Driven: Well, it would seem I haven't started my English assignment yet…**

**Marik: Oh? What on?**

**Driven: A book I have no intention of reading…**

**Marik: When's it due?**

**Driven: About two weeks ago…**

**Marik: You realise you'll never be a writer if you fail English?**

**Driven: You realise that's not true?**

Ryou landed with a crash against a dark stone wall. He caught his breath and tried to get up…the floor was so buoyant though, it seemed to dip and sway beneath him. When he stared at it, it stopped moving, like a holographic image but the moment he stopped paying attention it would begin its rhythmic swaying again. He bit his lip, ignoring the voice in his head screaming and asking where he was. This was what the ring looked like…

He finally pulled himself up and stood. The room was dark, the walls spread out to make a cubic room, with shadows teasing him at all angles. For some strange reason however, Ryou felt particularly brave, as if he knew he had a job to do. He had to save Yugi and Yami. He stepped forward, considering what direction to take. Suddenly, the floor dipped down and he went tumbling down through darkness.

"HELLLPPP!" He screamed out to the shadows, as he fell. He landed on a sandy floor, in a room with walls of dirty white marble. On one side of the room, there was no wall but something that looked like a forcefield. It was shiny and bright, a pool of shimmering gold. "Woahh…" He breathed out heavily, stressfully tugging at a piece of his snow white hair.

Ryou Bakura took a few more steps toward the glowing piece of wall. It seemed to be radiating a very cool air. He hugged himself, trying to use his grey sweater to keep warm. He felt as if he was being pulled in as he advanced, the whole wall seemed to surge and pulse with life. He frowned for a moment then noticed a symbol was what was pulsing, in the shimmering pool there was an eye symbol, like the one on his Ring and on the Puzzle. He looked around the room, with no way of getting back up and no visible way out he bit down hard on his lip and leapt at the potential entrance

Silence. A slight shiver down his back and a rush of wind. He was standing in a new room, the window behind him glinted, then faded to nothing. He felt safe here. He'd felt more insecure before but this new place had a different air to it…it didn't seem so…evil.

The floor was cobbled stone and the walls were sand bricks. The room was much smaller than the last and led out to a hallway. He leaned on a wall. Catching his breath, "I…I don't know what to do. I wish I could call my Yami for help…Yugi has Yami to support him…but I don't really have anyone…" He said, thinking out loud, "Hmm, I need to not be so bitter. Yugi and Yami are doing their best to help me…I sure hope I don't run into Bakura down here though…I don't get it…Why am I the one…who puts up with all the trash?" He asked the floor, then sighed loudly.

He stood for a little while longer considering things, until he realised sooner or later he would have to move anyway. Whether or not he was getting out of here, he did not know. He walked down the hall. It was bright and well lit, other than a few shadows from place to place. He walked through various rooms and halls, all a little different in appearance for at least two hours before he reached one with any furniture in it. '

It was a long low table, on it were various bits of what looked like a yellowish paper. He walked in, looking around. He froze, "Yugi? … YUGI!" He rushed over to the bed of woven mats and sheets, where Yugi lied, sleeping soundly, a distressed look on his face.

Desperate to talk to someone, Ryou shook him awake, "Yugi! Yugi! It's me! Ryou!"

"Ryou?" Yugi answered, waking up, he stared for a moment then inhaled shakily, begging tears not to fall, "Ryou…Ryou…Ryou…you…I…Ryou…" He rambled, sitting up then collapsing back into Ryou's arms.

Ryou frowned, worried for his friend, who looked so very stressed and tired. He held him. He was afraid to move. Yugi felt so small. He didn't think he'd been in here that long but, he assumed time passed differently and Yugi was already very weak and fragile looking. Ryou kept very still, where he was sitting on his knees at the end of the woven mattress, terrified that he'd hurt Yugi. Yugi's breathing was hoarse and sounded quite painful, he needed a drink of water. He was shaking as if he needed to cry but the tears simply would not come. His big purple eyes looked up, glazed with confusion and fear and twitching at every little sound, even that of his own breathing.

"Yugi, I…I'm here to help you," Ryou explained to the boy. Yugi nodded a little to show he understood. Ryou continued, "My Ring was led to your puzzle and somehow, they connected…I was pulled into the ring, and after much…er…walking, I found a sort of…portal…thing. I believe that now I am in the Millennium Puzzle, that was proved by seeing you."

"Yami…" Yugi sobbed, but did not shed tears, "Yami is…in the Ring, Ryou…"

"I am aware of that…" Ryou nodded and fanned Yugi to keep him awake.

"If we are…" Yugi began feeling a little better and safer, "in the Puzzle then we cannot get to…Yami and help him."

"Well, actually, I think we can…" Ryou began, "I told you about the gateway I used…I think if we can find another one, it will lead us back to the Ring…"

Yugi coughed for a moment, then tried to sit up, he leaned on an elbow and dizzily said, "You are saying that because the…ring and the…puzzle are touching each other on the outside world…we can travel between them once inside?" He cleared his throat then smiled widely, "That. Is. Brilliant…"

"They aren't just touching, the eye symbols on them…they are almost glued together…they are what is making the gateway…Well, I think that's what it is," He smiled, worried but just a little more content.

"So…you came through the ring…just take us back then…" Yugi began to get up.

"That's the funny part…The gateway I used disappeared when I got through it…" Ryou sighed, "I'm sorry Yugi…I tried."

"Well, there must be another one," Yugi decided firmly then reached out and squeezed Ryou's shoulder, "Thankyou. Thankyou so much…"

Ryou smiled, he liked feeling valued.

**A/N:**

**Marik: Well that was joyous.**

**Driven: Oh STFU, there's much pain and suffering yet to come!**

**Marik: Watevs… Anyway, when am I being worked into the story?**

**Driven: Actually I got a new plot line breakthrough all about you just a few minutes ago =)**

**Marik: Woo! Driven owns nothing and I'm so OOC in these ANs it isn't funny!**

**Sorry, it's a little short, please review. ^.^ **


	22. I Am Lost, I Was Found

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 22: I Am Lost, I Was Found

**A/N: **

**Hi guys, wow it's been a very long time...last updated 26th April 2011? Ridiculous! I can hardly believe it. I guess I owe everyone an apology. I'm sorry. I am genuinely sorry for deserting this story and all of you.  
**

**A lot of writers come back to their old works to say goodbye and let their readers know the story has been discontinued, which is why I'm writing this, because I want to let you all know that that isn't the case. I will be continuing this story, but first I want to give a few reasons as to why I've been away for so long, feel free to just scroll down to the start of the story though, if you don't want to read this.  
**

**In April 2011, I was fourteen, (I'm now 18), I had planned to update this story sometime in May...but the time just got away from me. In June 2011, my mother died. I don't want to use that as an excuse but I think it's something that should be taken into consideration, as it left me with depression, anxiety and PTSD. I had always planned to update this story, but I couldn't. I didn't feel like writing, I didn't want to think about anything. By late 2011 I was managing to write things again...this is when I started writing my own original work of fiction, which I am still slowly working on now. As a senior in high school I became distracted with work, remember that I now had anxiety, which I'm sure many people know makes doing assignments and keeping up in class very stressful and difficult to do. As well as this, I also just became busier with life, and I will admit not updating was mostly due to my own laziness. I didn't think it mattered. Until earlier this year I had no urge to write any fanfictions at all, and my work was all my own stuff, any other writers who write original works will know how easy it is to get caught up in them and forget about fanfics.  
**

**I recently got back into the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, (Dear lord, I love this Egyptian card game show) and for curiosity's sake wanted to check out my old fanfics, thinking they would be awful and something to laugh at...but when I looked at this one, I realised it wasn't so bad at all...and I remembered how much effort I'd put into it, and how much I had loved writing it.**

**So without any more rambling, I will begin the chapter. I apologise in advance if my writing style has changed, which it most probably will have (for the better, I hope). Please enjoy.**

**Driven: Woaaah I sure know how to go on about nothing**

**Marik: It's been three years, am I in the story yet?**

**Driven: Uh...no, actually**

**Marik: drivenbyrevenge does not own YuGiOh**

**Driven: Ok, ok let's go we've kept the readers in the A/N long enough, read, read, read!**

"Yugi, do you want to start looking?" Ryou asked, wondering if Yugi was rested enough.

"Sure," Yugi gave a nod, "I've waited around here long enough." **A/N: I am trying so hard not to make an 'it's been three years' joke.**

The two hikaris walked out of the room and into one of the Millennium Puzzle's many hallways, in search of a way to their yamis, both afraid of what they might find.

They did not speak much as they walked, there wasn't a lot to say, so they just followed the hallway, walking through various doors, always careful of any traps that the Pharaoh may have placed to protect himself.

If Yugi had not been so anxious worrying about the pharaoh, he would have been gazing around and appreciating the Egyptian architecture within the Puzzle, hieroglyphs etched into places on the walls, the hard compacted sand beneath them and how it had been carved with shapes and markings. But that appreciation would have to wait because he **was **worried, and he couldn't think of any way to find Yami.

An idea, "Ryou!" Yugi suddenly spoke.

"Huh? What is it Yugi?" Ryou stopped and faced his friend.

Yugi sighed, "It's a long shot...but...well, Yami and I do this thing we, we can communication inside our heads...but I can't get through to him now because he must be too weak from being away from the Puzzle..."

"Telepathy?" Ryou asked, "That's remarkable, Yugi...but what do you mean?"

Yugi wasn't sure whether to suggest this to Ryou, "Do you...have you ever been able to do that with Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Yugi as if he had spoken Spanish, "I...have never tried, I've never wanted to."

"I just thought maybe if you could communicate with your Yami you could find them."

Ryou turned suddenly angry, "Don't call him that, Yugi."

"Huh?"

"My yami. He isn't my yami...he is not any part of me," Ryou sounded like he was going to cry, "I hate him."

Yugi frowned, "I'm sorry Ryou...I shouldn't have-"

Ryou shook his head, "It's alright, Yugi, let's keep walking."

XXXXXX

The Pharaoh gritted his teeth, his head was spinning, but he needed to stay awake. He needed to keep talking to Bakura. If he was awake, Yugi would have more chance of finding him.

"What are you trying to gain?" he narrowed his eyes at Bakura.

Bakura replied immediately, "Revenge," he hissed it out with feeling, but Yami could tell he was only saying it because he'd said it so many times already.

"So you want to kill me, Bakura?" Yami asked, keeping himself focused, not letting his voice falter, "Then kill me."

"I would-" Bakura began.

"But you won't," Yami finished the sentence for him, "Because if you kill me, then it's over. Your reason for being here will come to a close, and you can't bear the thought of that can you? You've been longing for revenge, longing to watch me suffer for so long, now that the time has come and you have the chance, you can't bring yourself to do it. You don't want to kill me. If you wanted to kill me you would have done it as soon as you had me in here. You have bruised me and cut me, and quite honestly bored me to death, but you haven't killed me, and you won't," Bakura glared at Yami, speechless, and the Pharaoh continued, "If what you actually want, however, is an apology, I can give that to you. Although what happened, was beyond my control and not my doing, I am sorry Bakura. I'm sorry you have had to live with a feeling of pain and emptiness inside for so long. I am sorry that you have suffered. However, I cannot change the past, and nor can you."

Bakura remained silent, Yami could tell that he wanted to sneer and talk about how he would kill the Pharaoh then and there, but he knew Yami was right, so he said nothing for a few moments and then, quietly, "I want to see you suffer, like I have been," He glanced down at the knife glinting in his hand, and then at a spot on the Pharaoh's neck.

Yami frowned, "I have not been without suffering, Bakura. I spent years, trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, so close to the one I loved, and unable to touch him. My life has gotten better...so can yours."

"Don't make me laugh."

XXXXXX

"Do you think we've made any progress, Yugi?" Ryou asked, leaning against a wall for a moment, they'd been walking for what felt like an eternity, but was probably no more than an hour.

Yugi shrugged, "I guess...but we have no way of knowing where that gateway is...it could be anywhere, we could be going in totally the wrong direction," He could feel tears biting behind his eyes as he realised that he might never get out. Was this how Yami had felt? Lost and trapped and alone? He swallowed, he would not cry.

"Yugi...I..." Ryou began with some stammering, "I feel awful for being so abrupt earlier...I think it's probably a smart idea, if I try to communicate with Bakura,"

"Really? You want to try it?" Yugi smiled.

Ryou gave a nod, "I'm not sure how though..."

Yugi paused in thought, "It's a little hard to explain, I have to concentrate and think of Yami...really focus on him and see him in my mind and then I clearly think the words I want to say and try to direct them to him...does that make sense?"

"I think so..I'll try...could you explain as I go?" Ryou asked.

"Sure," Yugi said, nervous about what they were doing, "First close your eyes," Ryou closed his eyes and Yugi continued, "Okay now you want to try and clear your head and relax, he gave Ryou a few moments and went on, "Now I need you to think of Bakura, picture him inside your mind, can you see him?"

Silence for a few moments, then Ryou replied with a soft, "Yes," he sounded scared.

"Do you know what you want to say?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Maybe just 'where are you?' or 'can you hear me?' Not that I can imagine him answering either of those very politely..." Yugi said.

Ryou decided to try the first one, eyes scrunched up, Bakura's face set into his mind, he dircted the words as best he could, saying them firmly in his head, 'Where are you?' nothing, he tried again, this time nearly screaming, 'WHERE ARE YOU?'.

Each time he said it Ryou could feel his words being pushed back, as if he was throwing them against a wall, he would not give up. He had to help Yugi and Yami, and if that meant communicating with Bakura, he would do it. 'Where are you?' he tried again, and again felt his words hit him in the face, 'Can you hear me?' He was getting irritated, in frustration he tried, 'BAKURA!' he gritted his teeth, readying himself for the disappointing feeling of his words going nowhere, but it didn't come, instead, a different feeling. A thin tunnel of blue light, streaming inside his mind, he repeated, 'BAKURA'.

XXXXXX

Bakura twitched, hearing a familiar voice inside his head, saying his name. He knew that voice. Ryou. But how? How was Ryou managing to get through to him? He ignored it, "You act like you know what I have felt...you could never understand..." He said to Yami.

XXXXXX

Ryou's eyes opened wide, "This way!" He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him to the side, down a different hallway, past several doors until they were both running.

"Did you hear him?" Yugi asked, trying to keep up with the taller boy.

"Not exactly...but it was like I knew he could hear _me_, and then I just suddenly knew which way to go to get to the ring..." Ryou explained, "Come on, Yugi, it's through here," He opened a door and they continued down another of the Puzzle's hallways.

Yugi smiled, a few moments ago Ryou had been nervous and afraid but now he was confident.

A few more hallways, a few more doors, Ryou getting more determined with each one, they ran and ran, Yugi desperate to find his pharaoh...Ryou just wanted to prove himself.

"It's this one, I can feel the pull of my Millennium Ring...Are you ready?" Ryou asked, his hand on the handle of another door.

"Let's go."

Ryou opened the door, and they were met with the glow of a shining pool of gold light, not on the wall this time, but the floor, the eye of wdjat pulsing within it.

Yugi gasped, "Is that...it?"

Ryou nodded, "I think so, it should take us into the Ring."

The two of them drew in deep breaths before stepping into the room, walking over the pool of gold and without another word, stepping into it. For a few seconds, their ears were met with an absolute silence, a silence that was deafening, and then a rushing wind as they fell through the gateway.

XXXXXX

Yami was pushed up against the wall again, and had to admit he was getting rather tired of it, He wasn't strong enough to fight Bakura...but Bakura seemed to do little more than play around with him. Currently the thief had his knife, once again pressed flat into the Pharaoh's neck, while he went on another of his monologues about justice and revenge.

"I wish I could make you understand, Bakura, that what you are doing is wrong..."

"How is it wrong, to want to right the wrong that you committed upon my people?" Bakura hissed at him.

Yami glared into Bakura's eyes, "What's wrong is you keeping me here, and making Yugi suffer. What's even worse, is the way you have treated Ryou."

Bakura stepped back and Yami almost fell to the floor, but kept his balance leaning on the wall, Bakura spoke, "The way I 'have treated Ryou' is none of your concern, Pharaoh. He is my host."

"Exactly," Yami agreed, "He is your host, which is why you should care for him."

"Oh, not this again. Haven't you had enough of talking about Yugi? Your true love?"

"I'm not talking about Yugi, and love has nothing to do with it, Bakura. I'm talking about kindness and respect, something you clearly have no grasp on. Ryou didn't ask to be trapped with you and forced to give his body up to you, nor Yugi with me. We are both yamis, and they our hikaris, Bakura...this is one of the few similarities we share. You don't have to love Ryou, you don't even have to like him...but you have been given a second chance at living by being woken from your sleep within the Millennium Ring, you don't have to use it to seek revenge and hurt people."

"I know, you said I wouldn't kill you, but you're making it so tempting," Bakura gritted his teeth, his anger rising as he stepped forward, putting a hand to the Pharaoh's neck.

Yami didn't move.

XXXXXX

Finding themselves in a room with marble walls, the two boys dusted themselves down and stood up, Ryou concentrated for a moment, "We're close, already, Yugi, come on!" and again they were running out of the room, and past doorway after doorway, vaguely aware of how different this place looked in comparison to the Puzzle.

"I...think it's this one..." Ryou said slowly, as they stood before another door.

Yugi could feel his heart beating loudly, was his Yami behind this door? Deep inside, he knew he was, he could feel it, but he was still nervous, he gave a nod to Ryou and the white haired boy opened the door.

**A/N: Okay, that was longer than I had expected...but it was a long time coming so anyone who is still reading this definitely deserves a decent update.**

**I hope you liked it! More soon (don't worry I won't make you wait three years this time)**

**Oh and by the way for anyone that doesn't know, feel free to follow my tumblr sleeplessmarmarmalade and also my Deviantart ImTheGoddamnKaibaMan. **

**I also want to say thank you to all the people that left reviews while I was gone, it's so nice to come back and see them all, I really appreciate it.**


	23. In The Autumn Of Your Fall

Melancholy Perfection

Chapter 23: In The Autumn Of Your Fall

**A/N: **

**Marik: Back so soon?**

**Driven: I couldn't stay away -heart-**

**Marik: drivenbyrevenge does not own ygo, or me, despite keeping me captive for nearly four years.**

**Driven: Please enjoy!**

Bakura turned from where he stood facing the Pharaoh, to see the two hikaris in the doorway.

Yugi gasped as he saw his Yami, bruised and blood on his face, "YAMI!"

"Yugi! How did you-"

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out again, ignoring the danger that was Bakura, he ran across the room and threw his arms around his other half, "Yami, my Yami...I knew we'd find you."

Yami took a few seconds to look at Yugi fondly, before pulling away, "I'm not sure you being here is such a brilliant idea, angel."

Bakura, standing back from the touching scene, arms crossed, grinned, "Oh but it is. I think it's a splendid idea."

Ryou and Yami watched as Bakura leaned forward and grabbed Yugi by the back of his shirt and pulled him close, hand now around his neck. Yugi squirmed, but Bakura held him firmly.

"You let him go," Yami demanded, stepping forward, as if to attack.

But both Yami and Bakura knew that he wasn't strong enough to do anything. The four of them stood, in the empty room of the Millennium Ring, with its sandstone floor and marble walls, and three of them stared at Bakura and for a moment wondered if this was the end. Would they die here? In this cold soul room? Would their bodies remain lifeless in the outside world forever, and their souls find an early end in here?

It was in the midst of these thoughts that Yami found strength, and without a word he moved quickly and grabbed Ryou by his sweater, and pushed him into the wall.

Ryou cried out in fright, and whimpered. What was going on? Why was this happening, even Yugi frowned in confusion from where Bakura held him.

"What in hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Bakura growled.

Yami narrowed his eyes, and put a hand in Ryou's soft hair, he paused then tightened his grip and pulled, tugging Ryou's head on an angle.

"A-aah," Ryou cried, a few tears brimming in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Bakura," Yami looked right into the thief's eyes, pulling hard on Ryou's hair until his head was pulled to the side as far as it would go and Ryou was biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Bakura threw Yugi to the side and stepped forward, "PUT HIM DOWN OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT, PHARAOH."

"But I can do what I want to him. You don't care about him. He's nothing to you, remember?" Yami challenged, and his challenge was met by Bakura pushing him to the floor and putting his arms around Ryou, quietly he said, "I may not be in love with my hikari like you with yours...but he is still mine, and you will not hurt him."

Silence fell as the Yugi and Ryou tried to comprehend what just had happened, after a few seconds of silence, Ryou started to cry, loudly, tears that he had been holding in for what felt like a lifetime.

"You will not hurt him," Bakura repeated.

Yami just smiled, "I thought so, Bakura."

Bakura let go of Ryou slowly, and the white haired hikari sank to the floor, still sobbing, Yugi looked at him, and as weak as the crying seemed, he couldn't blame Ryou, this entire ordeal was terrifying and now this had happened, to frighten and confuse him even more.

"What do you mean?" Bakura glared at Yami.

"Deep down, you care about him, you know he is important to you...and if I may be so bold, you probably don't like that you have hurt him in the past."

Bakura stayed silent for a few seconds, considering Yami's words, "You just make sure you keep your hands off **my **hikari."

"Come on, Yugi, we're going," Yami told his partner, getting up slowly and taking Yugi by the hand.

Yugi nodded, looking back at Bakura, who was standing against the wall beside Ryou, looking lost, and at Ryou whose crying was slowing now. As broken as the scene looked, Yugi knew it was time for them to leave, he had to trust the Pharaoh now.

XXXXXX

The two boys fell to the floor of Yugi's room, finally released from the Millennium items. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh for a moment before running to him and putting his arms around him, "Yami."

"My Yugi..." The Pharaoh stroked Yugi's hair and kissed his forehead.

Yugi sat in front of Yami, taking his hand, he asked, "Now what?"

"Now we have to wait, Bakura is strong enough to leave the ring but I doubt he will, there are things he needs to tell Ryou first..."

"I didn't understand at first...but what you did with Ryou was actually really brilliant," Yugi told him.

"It was smart," Yami nodded, "But I do feel bad, I had to hurt him, and although it saved us by distracting Bakura and making him realise something...I do feel bad for hurting him."

"Making Bakura realise something?"

Yami nodded, "He might not love Ryou, but he does care about him, it's instinctive to care for your hikari."

"So why does he act the way he does?" Yugi frowned, this was all so confusing, he hated it.

"Because, Yugi...I hate to empathise with him but some things are even beyond Bakura's control, such as the influence that Zorc has over him...pieces of my memory come and go, and it seems this piece has unveiled itself at the perfect time. That is, Bakura may be cruel and want revenge...but his own evil is nothing in comparison to that of Zorc's within him."

"Zorc?"

Yami nodded, "Enough. We will talk more about it another time, there's something we need to do," He stood, and walked across Yugi's room to where the two Millennium Items were joined together, he bent down and carefully removed the Puzzle, and gave it to Yugi, "Because they are both inside the ring, the Puzzle is no longer needed, you can have it back."

Yugi smiled and put it gently on his bedside table and watched as Yami picked up the Millennium Ring. Yami walked out of the room and hung the Ring in the hallway, they would watch it later, when Ryou would be freed. Yami looked around, he wanted to let Solomon know they were safe, but it was dark, so that would have to wait until morning. He wondered how long they had been there, he hoped it had just been a day but time always seemed to pass strangely within the items, so it may have been a few.

He walked back into Yugi's room, head gradually clearing from everything that had just happened. He stared at Yugi for a few moments in silence, "Ra, I love you, Yugi."

Yugi looked across at him, "I love you too."

The two of them laid down together on Yugi's bed, Yami sitting up against a pillow, and Yugi leaning on his chest, "Are you alright?" Yugi asked, referring to the injuries that Yami had gotten.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine, they aren't so bad, really I think I was so tired not because I was hurt, but because I missed you..."

Yugi tilted his head up to look into Yami's eyes, "I missed you too," and then, "Atem...while I was in the puzzle, I found one of your rooms...with scrolls of paper that you had written on..."

Yami felt his face warm and go slightly red, "Oh?"

"I'm sorry...I...read some of them."

"You did?" He managed, nervous about what Yugi thought.

"Do you really think things like that when you are in there? About me?"

A pause and then Atem nodded, "Unfortunately, yes I do, Aibou. I'm sorry but...I can't help but think my life with you is just a cruel joke."

"I would never hurt you," Yugi promised, "Will we be able to help, Ryou?"

"Not just Ryou, Bakura as well...and I think we already have," Yami told him.

Yugi smiled, not thinking about anything except for how much he loved Yami he snuggled up into the Pharaoh's chest and the two of them fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Marik: So let me get this straight. Yugi and Yami are safe...and they've just left Ryou trapped inside the Ring with the most evil force in the world for a roommate?**

**Driven: ...Pretty much.**

**Marik: I love it!**

**Driven: I live to impress. **

**Is anyone still reading this? Hello? Are you a recent reader or someone that's been waiting from back in 2011?  
Are you having a nice day? **

**Reviewers get plushie BEWDs, and c'mon how cute would that be?**


End file.
